Let's See Where This Leads
by LillianAsterPotter
Summary: The Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore proclaimed Daniel James Potter to be. His parents go along with it as well and do everything they can to give him love and attention but in the process they forget about his twin, Harry James Potter, who was also in the crib with him when he destroyed the evil wizard. Who will show Harry the love and attention he needs?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

He had all the love in the world and, why wouldn't he? He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all. He had the love of his parents and the entire wizarding world, Daniel James Potter had stolen all their hearts. He had auburn hair like his mother but unkempt like his father and caramel brown eyes like his father but sharpen and slanted like his mother. Everyone had failed to remember that he wasn't the only one in his crib but also Harry James Potter as well, his twin. Yet, it was the world's greatest wizard since Merlin that proclaimed him as the Boy-Who-Lived, Albus Dumbledore. Baby Harry was left unwatched hereon for servants of Potter Manor to look over. A couple of times his brother would go looking for him only to be scolded by their father that Harry was deemed unworthy for Daniel to play with. His brother had the friendship of the youngest Weasley clan, Ronald Weasley, to play with while Harry had only his solitude.

Now as Harry grew up and at the age of nine, he wondered over how his brother became famous because of a scar on cheek left behind by an evil wizard, supposedly. From what he read from history books, it was told that his brother rebounded the dark killing curse back at the evil wizard and destroyed him but before he died he left a scar on his brother's cheek of an initial V on his cheek, marking him as his equal.

No one bothered to look under unkempt black hair of Harry to notice there was a lightning shape scar in the center of his forehead. The servants who watched him had noticed it but pushed it off as him falling and scratching himself. Young Harry looked from a peek opening into the ballroom to see everyone celebrate Daniel's birthday while he stayed hidden. For being only nine, young Harry's mind was vast, he was intelligent, for the books in the Potter Manor was his only company and comfort.

"Blast this woman, I know we made our apologies but why in the bloody hell did she decide on inviting me to the brat's birthday? It's a waste of time, I could be prepping for new potions" Harry heard from down the hall in a man's baritone voice.

Harry didn't know whether to hide or not, he knew better than to be seen and then have the person tell his father to scold him later. Harry hid behind a mass vase next to the entrance ballroom to notice a man in flowing black robes, pale skin, a long nose, and stringy black hair approach and stopped to just stare in at the little opening Harry was watching through before.

"I should leave, it's not like the brat would appreciate the book on the Herbology behind Potion Brewing. He wouldn't even comprehend it after the title page" this had piqued Harry's interest.

The man turned away from the entrance to leave but for some reason Harry decided to speak up, "Please, sir. The boy may not understand but I would. I have studied extensively on Potions from the Potter library" Harry said slightly gripping the man's robe.

The man turned to look down at him for Harry to notice dark blue eyes that darkened even more to look like beady black eyes, "Is this some kind of prank by that James Potter, a miniature version? Only good thing about you would be the eyes" commented the man.

"I'm his other son, Daniel's twin, sir, I am Harry James Potter. Not many know of me since Daniel is the Boy-Who-Lived" Harry looked downtrodden, for not many people believed him twin of his brother.

"I see, so, you think you would understand this book, is that right?" the man eyed him oddly.

"Yes, ask me some questions, if you like" Harry encouraged the man.

"What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" the man eyed him curiously.

"Draught of Living Death, sir, it is a sleeping potion" Harry answered confidently.

"Where would you look if I tell you to find me a Bezoar?" he continued to the next question.

"It is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat, sir" Harry again responded in kind.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" the man hoped his last question would prove to be difficult.

"They are the same plant and it even has a third name, Aconite, sir" Harry looked in hope he would receive the book.

"Are you sure you are James Potter kin? You seem far too smart to be his son" the man commented.

"Thank you, sir, you have to be the first who has complimented me but yes I am his son" Harry again looked upset.

"Here, take the book, I better not find out it has been ruined" the man said making his move to turn away again.

"Wait, I know you don't want to go to the party but how about to the kitchens. It is my way of saying thanking you" Harry held at the bottom of his robe.

"Fine, show me the way then" the man turned to face him and Harry's spirits lifted.

Harry showed him to the kitchen where it was deserted since they were in the ballroom serving the people. Harry made his way to make a plate for the man then himself and slowly walked to the servants table to set it down to eat.

"There you go, would you like anything to drink? I could even sneak you some of dad's good whiskey if you like" Harry offered.

The man raised an eyebrow at the offer, "I'll take you up on that, along with some pumpkin juice if you don't mind" he told the boy.

Harry nodded his head and quickly went about the kitchen to serve the older man his drinks first before getting some pumpkin juice for himself. He sat across from the older man, he didn't dig in to his food right away but rather watch the man.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the man asked.

"Only after you take the first bite, sir" he gave the man a smile.

"It's Snape, Severus Snape but seeing as you'll be my student in a few years' time, just call me Professor" Severus told him and then took a bit of his roast.

"Oh, Professor Snape then, even though I won't be a student of yours, I'll still refer to you as Professor" Harry said cheerily.

"Why wouldn't you be a student of mine?" Severus asked curiously.

"The little my parents do talk about me was that they were going to send me either somewhere else to school or not at all. They don't want people to associate me with Daniel" Harry said just poking at his food.

"You don't play with your food, you eat it. Also, that's quite a shame, I see some potential in you compared to the dunderheads I usually get" Severus told him then taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Well I should hope so Professor, even if they don't send me, I have been studying the books in the library and when I can, I sneak off with some ingredients to do potions" Harry admitted before taking a bite of his own food.

"You should be careful, if there is no one around to watch you, what will you do if you get hurt?" Severus asked annoyed.

"I have only had little accident and I take care of myself. I don't need to waste time running to servants" Harry admonished.

"You, foolish child" Severus scolded.

"Sorry, Professor, I will do my best to be more careful" Harry said looking down at his plate.

Severus just sighed and together they continued eating in silence.

Once they were finished and Harry cleared the dishes, Severus stood up, "I should take my leave before anyone notices me" the Professor said.

"Would you like to take some food with you?" Harry offered.

"No, I'll be fine. As for you, you should head to bed, it's getting late" the Professor pointed out.

"Yes, sir" Harry bowed in respect to him.

Before they parted ways though, something made Severus do something he never thought he would do.

"On the weekends, my godson visits me, while there I go over potions with him. If you wish to join, just floo over, say 'Severus Snape, Spinners End'. This is only if you are serious about Potions" Severus held his stare with the boy.

"Thank you, sir. This probably is the first and best gift I have ever been given. I'll make sure to study the book you have given me as well over the week" Harry said happily.

"You do that" with that the Professor left walking down the hall to outside so he could apparate home.

Harry quickly ran upstairs to the smallest room at the end of the hall to the left. He settled his new book on his bed-stand before changing into his sleeping wear to get some sleep while the party went on downstairs.

~Ballroom~

James Potter stood next to his wife Lily with his son Daniel standing front and center as they greeted everyone. Daniel had asked his dad if he could go play with his best mate, Ron. James let him go as his two old best mates approached him.

"Why look at this old codger! He has got the dame and the family, how do you feel?" joked Sirius Black the best mate of James.

"Oy! I am not that old!" he said gripping Sirius in a neck hold.

"You're almost thirty mate, I think that qualifies as old" Sirius commented through James's grip.

"We're the same age Padfoot" Remus the other best mate of James Potter commented.

"Speak for yourself Moony, don't you know that us Blacks' never age" Sirius said getting out of James hold and doing a pose he considered sexy.

"Hey, you two be quiet, Bones is here somewhere and you don't want her figuring out about you-know-what" James said to his two best mates.

"They're just nicknames, no one is going to find out anything, you're over-thinking Potter" Sirius said now putting James in a neck hold while messing up his already unkempt hair.

"I swear it's like we never left Hogwarts" Remus said looking at his two friends rough-housing with each other.

"Which reminds me, I heard Lils forgave the old bat and invited him, is that true?" Sirius asked finally letting go of James since he couldn't unfree himself.

"It's true, I couldn't believe it myself either" James said while making a lame attempt of fixing his hair.

"You think he'll actually come?" Remus asked.

"Who knows? Snivellus would deem us unworthy of his presence" Sirius said using a nickname for the man that they all held disdain for.

"Do I need to put you on a short leash?" Lily now joined the conversation after ending a conversation with Molly Weasley.

"You can tie me up and call me Scooby as long as it is you Lils" joked Sirius giving her a one-arm hug.

"You should have never introduced him to television or cartoons for that matter" Remus said running a hand over his face.

"Well at least he is coming up with something new rather than the same old crap" Lily commented.

"So, tell me Lily flower, is it true you invited the bat?" Sirius asked.

"Don't call him that and I did. You three better be nice or all of you will be in the dog house and I'll make sure to miniaturize it" threatened Lily.

"You hurt me Lils, really you do" Sirius feign hurt.

"I'm not even a dog" James said abashed.

"I've been meaning to practice my transfiguration, how about a yorkie?" she asked with a smirk.

"I'll be good" James said with his hands raised.

"Lily, where is Harry?" Remus asked looking around for Daniel's twin.

"Probably in bed, he doesn't like this sort of thing" she said with shifty eyes.

"I think any kid would like to celebrate their birthday" Remus pointed out.

"Oh, drop it Moony, it's like she said, the boy doesn't do this kind of stuff" James backed Lily up.

"Well maybe me and Sirius could go at least have a quick visit" Remus said eyeing the exit.

"He'll be asleep, you don't want to wake him, do you?" Lily said in a scolding manner.

"Oh, alright. Just make sure to give him our gift" Remus said.

"I swear with the way you and Sirius always are, you would think the two of you are married or something" James pointed out.

"Don't be ridiculous, I am too much in love with you" Sirius said kissing him on the cheek jokingly but gave Remus a side apologetic glance.

The night continued with celebration, laughter, drinks, loud noise. The next day you wouldn't even know there was a party if the servants weren't bustling about cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

Harry woke up the next day refresh at six in the morning. He knew the rest of his family wouldn't be up until way later since they probably partied till the morning. He reached out for the book on his night stand and smiled that he didn't dream about having his first gift or sharing a meal with someone besides the servants.

He quickly showered in the small connected bathroom to his room and readied himself for the day. Grabbing the book, he went downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast and read a couple of the first pages. He made sure he was extra careful to not spill any food on it.

After finishing up breakfast and cleaning up what little dishes he used he made his way to the Potter library so he could sit in the oversize chair and read to his hearts' content. He didn't expect someone else to be in there when he opened the door and found his dad's friend Remus also taking a seat in one of the chairs, reading a book as well.

Remus looked up from his book, "Harry, how are you?" he asked kindly.

"Fine, I just came to read but I can just go back up to my room if you want your space" Harry said slowly backing out.

"No, you're fine and more than welcome to stay. Sirius and I missed you last night, we wanted to wish you a 'Happy Birthday' but your parents said you didn't like to celebrate and were already asleep" Remus eyed him.

"They're right, I don't really like a lot of people and I tend to go to bed early. But thanks anyways" Harry gave him a weak smile.

"Since, you're here let me go grab your gift and give it to you" Remus said standing up to go to the ballroom area before Harry could deny him.

Remus went in to see Daniel and Ron in there with the gifts he and Sirius procured.

"Wicked, they gave me two brooms, one can be yours Ron" Daniel said handing Ron the other broom.

"Daniel, that one is for Harry" Remus tried telling the boy.

"But Harry doesn't like to ride, dad says he is afraid of heights and that's why he doesn't give him rides" Daniel said looking to Remus and then to Harry who was behind him.

Remus turned to Harry, "Is that true, Harry?" he asked.

"Yes, it's true. They can have it, it shouldn't be put to waste" Harry said eyeing the broom Ron was holding.

"Oh, that's too bad. Sirius and I will make sure to get you something else in replacement" Remus said in thoughtful manner.

"No, I'm fine. It's the thought that counts, I really do appreciate the fact that you thought to get me something so incredible" Harry said with a forced smile.

"If you're really ok with it" Remus said unsure of himself.

"I am, I'm going back to the library and read. You should watch Daniel and Ron, you wouldn't want them to get hurt and then there is no adult around" Harry said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ok, I'll check in on you later" Remus said as Harry rushed back to the library.

Harry honestly knew his brother cared for him but their parents blindsided Daniel from the truth. They would make up stuff to Daniel, telling him that they had already asked Harry about certain situations when they hadn't, they would just put words in his mouth that were not his own. Harry accepted this and just went along with it, he didn't want to bother his brother with his troubles. Plus, if he did, his dad would only give him an earful.

Harry went back to looking over the book in hopes to lose himself in the knowledge it had to offer rather than revel in his own thoughts and feelings.

Harry had gotten immerse in his book like he wished and didn't even notice it had passed lunchtime into dinnertime till one of the servants poked their head into the library.

"Harry, it is time for dinner, are you going to come to the kitchens to eat?" asked the female servant.

"Oh, I'm coming Genevieve" Harry said putting a bookmark of a Norwegian Ridgeback.

He put the book under his left arm and followed servant into the kitchen to join the servants for dinner.

Harry ate in silence as the servants gossiped amongst themselves about the ongoing in Potter manor. When they did it the first time around him they were nervous that he would say something to Master James but he told them he honestly didn't mind and that he wouldn't go off tattling.

Harry finished his meal and quickly then cleaned up his dishes making his way back to the library to find both Remus and Sirius this time.

"Harry! There you are, I heard you got alone time with Remmy here. Boy was I jealous, why don't you give me a hug!" Sirius said buoyantly opening his arms to him.

Harry was unused to touch so he faltered back, "I think I heard dad once say that you have fleas, so maybe not?" Harry joked awkwardly.

"Prongs would say something like that" he said jokingly.

"Go on, give it to him" urged Remus to Sirius.

"Anyhow, Remmy here explained what happened with the broom. He mentioned you liked reading, so I went ahead and got you a hundred-galleon certificate at Flourish and Blotts. You could use it for school books or whatever else may catch your interest" he handed Harry the certificate.

Harry eyed the certificate, "Thanks Sirius, this is possibly the second gift I have gotten ever" he said admiration not realizing his mistake.

"Second gift, Harry, haven't you gotten any of our other gifts?" Remus asked confused.

Harry had a frantic look on his face, he knew he shouldn't have said that but it just slipped in between his lips before he realized it.

"I think I should just head to my room but thanks" Harry said hurriedly and rushed out of the library.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other knowing full well something was wrong with what Harry had told them. They both made their way to James Den to question him first.

"James?" Sirius stepped in first with Remus behind him.

"Hey Siri, don't you look quite 'Sirius', what's going on?" James asked cheerily looking up from some paperwork on his desk.

"Yes, well we were just talking to Harry, we went out to get him a different gift since apparently he is afraid of heights to ride a broom. We gave him a certificate to Flourish and Blotts and then he said something quite off" Remus started.

"He said that was the second gift he had ever gotten; now why would he say that if we have always made sure to send gifts for both Harry and Daniel when we couldn't make it?" Sirius asked looking his best mate dead in the eye.

"Well the other gifts you got him weren't stuff he really liked, so just held on to them rather than make you two look bad" James said not really looking Sirius in the eye.

"You're lying" Remus said with a bite in his tone.

"I'm telling the truth, what makes you think I am lying?" asked James shuffling his arms.

"I can smell it James, the same way in fifth year when you tried to deny you had feelings for Lily" pointed out Remus.

"Have you been keeping the gifts we sent for Harry without telling him?" demanded Sirius.

"Why are you two ganging up on me? All the time you two seem stuck together, if I didn't know any better I would say you were queers!" James yelled at them.

Remus stepped back but not without an underlying growl in his throat, "If we are? So, what! At least we are happy and that's what matters!" Sirius yelled.

Remus eyed Sirius who looked back at him with an apologizing look, "You two are queers?" asked James with a disgusted look.

"We have been together ever since seventh year but I never said anything because Remus asked me not to say anything afraid that you would judge us, apparently he was right" Sirius with a disgusted look at the person he once considered his best mate.

"Get out of my manor and stay away from my son! Out!" James yelled at them.

The two men seem to have forgotten the original reason for bombarding James and left the manor not looking back. It seems they would be cutting ties from the man they once considered a brother in all but blood.

James stood up from his chair and headed way to Harry's room.

Harry had magic a window in his room to show him his dad's friends leaving in the manor seem to be in quite a fuss. From what he could tell, his father would probably come looking for him.

The door to Harry's room banged open and he quickly magic away the scene from his window to turn around to look at his father who was heated in a rage.

"You! What did you do to Sirius and Remus?! I know you read all those books from the Potter library, you must have spelled or potion them to become queers!" James yelled getting closer to him.

"I didn't do anything, I swear I didn't!" Harry cried over his father's yells.

"Don't be insolent!" James yelled back smacking Harry in the face.

Harry held a hand to his right cheek, "Dad?" they both heard from Harry's doorway.

Daniel was standing there watching with his eyes wide open, "Son, go back to your room, please" James told him softly.

"No, what are you doing to Harry, dad?" Daniel asked.

"Just go Daniel, it's ok" Harry told his brother.

"No, it's not, you're holding your cheek, did dad hit you?" Daniel asked walking into the room.

"Leave, Daniel" James told him in a hollow voice.

"No! You're going to hit Harry again! That's not right!" Daniel yelled in defiance.

"Danny, go" Harry used the nickname for his brother from when they were kids.

Daniel looked in between Harry and his dad, "I'll leave but I'm going to send mom" with that Daniel ran out of the room before James could tell him anything.

"Obviously you have done something to your brother as well" sneered James.

Harry stayed silent and didn't say anything. Despite James yelling at him, he could only think of the kindness his brother showed him. Daniel even though spoiled always thought of Harry, Harry appreciated that more than anything. So, he would accept whatever James did to him if he knew nothing bad would happen to Daniel.

James hit Harry upside the head and across the face, "You are only to leave this room for meals, do not even think of going into the library" with that James left.

Harry could sense the magic that James was placing over his bedroom door. He didn't bother with it and was only grateful it wasn't worse. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up and did wandless magic over himself to heal the damage. Harry had been able to manage wandless magic since he was about six years old. He was thankful for it or this would have turn out a lot worse.

After drinking some of the faucet water he went to his bed and picked up the book from the previous night before and lose himself in it as usual.

Sirius and Remus had apparated back to the cottage they owned together. Sirius threw himself in the armchair while Remus stayed standing.

"Sirius" Remus said looking over his disgruntled lover.

"Yes, Remus?" he asked tiredly.

"Harry, we didn't accomplish what we wanted about Harry. I am worried about him Sirius, I don't think anyone offers him any attention" Remus said with a sadden look.

"I'm sorry, Remmy, I knew the point was to go in there and discuss Harry but James just riled me up. I hope the lad is ok, you don't think James would hurt him, do you?" Sirius looked at Remus with concern etched into every crevice of his face.

"Honestly, I don't know. James, despite coming off as having good nature to most, he has two-sided. We can't say for sure how he would act in this situation" Remus admitted weakly.

"If he hasn't been giving Harry his gifts that we sent then we can't even contact him with the communication mirrors we had made for him and Daniel" commented Sirius.

"Wait! We can't contact Harry but we can contact Daniel, where is your mirror?" Remus asked.

Sirius dug through his coat pockets until he finally took out the hand-size mirror, "Daniel Potter" Sirius instructed it.

They both waited in silence looking at the mirror until Daniel's face appeared, "Uncle Siri, Uncle Remmy, what's going on?" he asked the two.

"Hey pup, do you know how Harry's doing? We riled up your father a while ago and we're a bit worried" Sirius explained.

"I heard it, dad was furious. I could hear his yelling all the way from my room. I went to go see what was going on to find Harry holding his hand to his cheek. I think dad smacked him. I tried to get dad to let him be but he told me to leave. I tried not to budge but then Harry told me to go as well. I left to try and get mom but she said that everything would be fine and to leave them alone" Daniel had worry written all over him.

"Could you go check on him for us but keep the mirror on you" Instructed Remus.

Daniel nodded in affirmative and stuck the mirror in his pocket where Sirius and Remus got a view of three galleons and some gum.

"And I thought my pockets were a mess" Sirius commented.

"They are a mess" Remus said offhandedly.

The two heard shuffling from Daniel taking out the mirror from his pocket, "I can't get in his room, it's blocked with magic" he told them.

"James must have blocked him and I am not there to check over the work, so I wouldn't know the specifics. Can you still knock on the door?" Remus asked.

"No, the magic keeps me from knocking. What if I grab a stick?" Daniel asked excitedly setting down the mirror opposite from the door while he run off to grab supposedly a stick.

Daniel came back with the broom that Sirius and Remus gifted him, before they could yell from the mirror to stop him he tried hitting the door with it for it only to disperse into ash.

"I spent a good five hundred galleons on that!" Sirius cried.

"Oh, be quiet, that didn't even make a crack in your vault" Remus said whacking him upside the head.

"Sorry, Uncle Siri" Daniel apologized.

"It's ok cub, Remus is right, that didn't make a crack in my vault but that doesn't mean you go crazy and spend galleons" Sirius made sure to depart a lesson.

"Yes, Uncle Sirius" Daniel said picking up the mirror again.

"I think it's best you go to bed and we'll figure something out from here" Remus told Daniel.

"Ok, Uncle Remmy, goodnight" Daniel closed the connection.

Remus settled himself on the sofa while Sirius shifted himself to lay across the armchair. The two remained in silence thinking over what they could do for Harry.

"You know I am curious" Sirius said breaking the silence.

"About what?" asked Remus.

"If we were the ones to give him his best second gift, what was his first?" Sirius asked but knew he wouldn't get an answer.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

Severus couldn't get the Potter twin out of his mind. The child was a miniature replica of James Potter and instead of hating him, he found himself quite curious about the boy. He found it rather odd how the boy said the book was his first gift. It was even odder when he mentioned that he was the first person he ate with besides the servants at the manor.

The boy must have been trying to pull his own robes over his eyes. But when he remembered the child's face of admiration, it was hard to believe the boy could do any wrong. The Potions Professor shook his head in annoyance and gather his focus on to his brewing.

It was early morning when Harry woke up and decided to try his luck at opening his bedroom door. He first washed himself and changed clothes before attempting to open the door. He reached out for the doorknob slowly and turned it open. Harry was relieved, he had decided the night before he couldn't run away for he had nowhere to go. So, he was going to the library and gather what books he wanted to study in the duration he would be locked up in his room.

He headed for the kitchens first to kindly request a neverendless basket of breads and cold-cuts that would be under a constant preservation spell. From there Harry went to the library with the basket after casting a wandless feather-light charm on it. He approached the bookcase to look over diligently to decide on five books. His first choice was Plant History & Magick by Cassandra Nightingale, Botanist. Next, he found Transfiguration: Change Living Mortal & Animals by Oswald Hainus. Then, Defense Against the Dark Arts: Go Grey by Lucille Monochrain.

Harry was going to grab a book on wizard history but he had already gone through it before, that is until a certain book caught his eye. The title had garnered his attention, Ancestral to Potter's & Peverell's, Author: Unknown.

Harry hadn't recall ever coming across this book. He guessed someone else had been going over it until now. It helped him decide on a book he had seen before but had no interest till now, Wizarding Etiquette for All by Clarice Witherson. The books would prove helpful in the future.

Casting another wandless feather-light charm on the books, he took also the basket of food and headed back to his room. Harry was up the stairs until the servant from the previous day called out to him.

He turned around, "Yes, Genevieve?" he asked.

"It seems like you wouldn't be leaving your room for awhile, so I brought you an enchanted goblet from the Potter pantry dishes. It will always refill with water and it is always cool. I thought you may need it" she held it out for him to grab.

"Thanks, Genevieve" he gave her a small smile.

He set the goblet in the basket snuggly so it wouldn't take much arm space.

Genevieve bowed and hurried off back to whatever duties she had.

Harry continued to his room and carefully went in placing the basket on his small desk and the books with the other on his night stand.

He first took out the goblet then a muffin to snack on before he decided to look over his family history first.

"What if we-" Sirius began to say.

"Stop, I have had enough of lame ideas. Unless it is something legitimate, do not say anything" Remus snapped.

"I know the full moon is in two days but can you get anymore cranky?" Sirius whined.

Remus glared at him, "I like to see you deal with this, just getting a paper cut and you act like you're at death's door" he sniped.

"Wait, I think I got something!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Do not say it if it's stupid" Remus reminded him.

"Actually, I will probably regret saying this but what about Snape? He recently got the all clear to go into the manor. What if we had him look over Harry's door?" suggested Sirius seriously.

"That is your best idea yet, how did you get smart?" teased Remus.

"I've been sleeping with a smart-ass, that's how" Sirius griped.

"What's that you said? You'll floo him? You do that, love. I'll get started on lunch, invite him over while you're at it" Remus said getting up from the armchair knocking Sirius off who was originally in Remus's lap. Sirius mumbled a few cuss words at Remus's back knowing well he would hear him.

He went over to the small fireplace and threw in some ash, "Severus Snape" he said clearly.

It took a moment until said man's head was sticking through, "What do you want mutt?" Snape asked annoyed.

"How about lunch and tea, maybe some light conversation?" suggested Sirius as kindly as he could.

"I am not going to fall for your tricks mutt, now tell me exactly what you want" demanded Snape.

Sirius sighed in frustration, "Look here, it's about Harry, Daniel's twin. Now I know you don't like me or Potter but I think the boy may be in trouble. Just come over and we can explain in full" he was losing his good will.

Snape was silent for a good minute or two, "Fine, prank my tea and it's your death" said Snape.

Sirius was quite surprised but backed up as Severus came through green flames.

"You know you should really consider on doing something with your hair" Sirius commented.

Snape sneered at the man as Remus came into the room.

"Well I'm shocked, I didn't think Sirius would actually convince you" admitted Remus.

"Hey!" Sirius blanched.

"Did you invite me over to see your lovers quarrel or talk about the boy?" Snape asked taking a seat on the sofa.

"Have you met Harry, Severus?" Remus asked curiously.

"Briefly, enough to know that Potter isn't the Saint Father everyone thinks he is" answered Snape.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sirius.

"I have seen enough students who come from broken homes that are emotionally scarred to recognize it in others" he informed them.

"Emotionally scarred? You believe James and Lily put him down?" asked Sirius looking unsure.

"I believe it's more the lack of attention that has him emotionally stunted. I wouldn't be surprised if he is sensitive to touch since I am guessing he lacked any to begin with" Snape told them.

Sirius also remembered when he tried to hug Harry the other day and he diverted from it.

"I think I'll make some tea for my nerves and Sirius's as well" Remus said excusing himself.

Severus is used to his own misery but not others, "Despite the situation, I'm guessing you're the one that is more likely on bottom" commented Snape with a smirk.

"H-How do you even know about us?" Sirius stumbled out.

"Oh, come off it, it was obvious in our fifth year. How Potter couldn't tell, was beyond me" Snape answered.

"He was pretty closed off to his surroundings despite what others may think. Heck, I don't think he ever got in contact with Augusta Longbottom after what happen to Frank and Alice. Remus often visits" Sirius said with a hefty sigh.

"So, the golden man isn't at gold as he claims to be, not surprising" scoffed Snape leaning back.

Remus came out of the kitchen with tea and passed Sirius and Snape a cup.

Snape took a tentative sip when he started to cough, "Could you put in anymore whiskey" he said rhetorically.

"I thought it might help with nerves and the tension" Remus replied.

"Can't handle whiskey, Snape?" Sirius teased.

"At least not the crappy kind, Potter Manor seems to top you in that" Snape said offhandedly.

"You went? When?" Sirius demanded.

"The birthday party, didn't actually make it into the ballroom. Before I could take my leave, the boy stopped me wanting to earn the gift I intended to give. I asked him a couple of questions about Potions and he answered them correctly. He invited me to eat in the kitchens and offered me Potter's best whiskey. From there I took my leave" Snape finished his explanation.

"Something else happened, what are you leaving out?" asked Sirius.

Disgruntled Snape answered, "He seems to have potential in Potions. So, I invited him on weekends when I do my godson's Potion training" Snape diverted from looking at either of them.

"That was a nice offer but I don't think he could make it even if he could" Remus mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Last night we mirrored call Daniel to check in on Harry. When he went to Harry's room it was charmed not to open" Remus responded.

"Daniel took it upon himself to try what he could, he even tried to use the broom I got him, only for it to disintegrate. That was five-hundred galleons down the loo" Sirius was peeved as he took another sip of his tea.

"Your own fault on getting him a broom" Snape snapped.

"The point is we don't know what happened. Daniel told us that the night before he had walked in on them to notice Harry had gotten smacked. He tried to stand his ground but James was insistent for him to leave" Remus deterred Snape's annoyance.

"If that happened then what are you blubbering fools doing here talking to me, instead of going to get the child" Snape now stood up angered.

"We can't, James banned us from going through the wards of Potter Manor. That's why we invited you here. You got the all clear from Lily to get in. So, you can go and see what's happened" Sirius said his ingenious plan.

"I rather attempt eating Hagrid's rock cakes!" Snape snarled.

"Severus, you're our only hope. Don't think of him as James son but just another beaten down boy who needs help" Remus pleaded.

"I never thought of him as James son as soon as he showed his intelligence" Snape whispered but both men heard.

"Then go in our place, just say you are there to see Lily or Daniel. If you say Daniel, that will give you the excuse to go upstairs where Harry's room is" Sirius told him.

"What is it you want me to do exactly?" Snape looked at them both.

Sirius and Remus looked to each other wondering what would be best when they looked at Snape.

"Take him, we can protect him" they said together.

"Do you even have the room for a child? Do you even know how to take care of a child? Until you can figure out what it is you exactly want to do, I won't move an inch" Snape sat back down taking a big gulp of his tea.

"I'm more of a man of action!" Sirius said heatedly.

"It is just like you Gryffindors to charge ahead with no plan" Snape commented.

"He's right Sirius, we need to prepare first" Remus tried to offer Sirius some comfort.

Sirius sighed, "I need food first" he held his head in his hands.

"I'll get on it" Remus said making his way back into the kitchen.

"Do you think it is good idea to bring him here? It'll be the first place Potter looks, if he looks at all"

"Well where else will he go that we know for sure he will be safe?"

"I don't know, this is all your idea. Not mine"

"May I make a suggestion?" Remus said interrupting the two briefly.

"I'd listen to anything besides this mutt's rambling" Snape said with a roll of his eyes.

"Harry could stay with you, you are the last person James would expect to care for his son" Remus pointed out the obvious.

"Forget what I said, mutt you got any other ideas?" Snape looked for a change of direction of conversation.

"Well…Remus does make a point. Also, you mentioned recognizing children that are emotionally stunted. So, as much as this leaves a sour taste on my mouth. Can Harry stay with you?" Sirius looked pleadingly.

Snape had half a mind to leave the two to a bumbling mess on figuring out the situation.

"Please, Severus, help us" plead Remus as well.

"It is not exactly like I can keep the boy locked up. As soon as any wizard sees him they will know he is James spawn. The boy looks like his clone for Merlin's sake!" Snape said flabbergasted.

"We can charm his hair and eyes, it would probably have to be reapplied weekly but it would help" Sirius insisted.

Remus moved to say something, "Fine! I'll do it but you owe me Black" Snape finished off his tea.

"Can I top you off?" asked Remus.

"Unlike the mutt I wish to remain sober if I'm apparently going to be watching over the boy" Snape answered sourly.

"Then I'll finish lunch and we can set on you obtaining Harry" Remus said happily going back to the kitchen.

"Do you have a spare room?" Sirius asked.

"A small one but yes, why?"

"So, that I know there will be room for Harry" Sirius said an obvious tone.

"I can attempt transfiguring or buying a bed" Snape said in thought.

"Anything Harry needs let me know, I will at least financially support him" Sirius said determined.

"Well what more can the child need? He seems enraptured with books, those I have plenty of. Clothing attire, hygiene, and food seem the basic necessities" Snape informed him.

"I want to at least try to give him some guilty pleasures, he must enjoy something else besides reading"

"Shouldn't you know? Aren't you the supposed Godfather?" queried Snape.

"Unofficial with Harry but I am officially Daniel's" Sirius explained.

"A redeeming quality but he should have some kind of magical guardian to take him rather than be constantly under Potter, could Remus do it?"

"He can't, they'll deny him due to his furry little problem"

"Yes, can't forget about that" Snape said rather snidely.

"You could do it, since he'll be living with you anyways! You should do the ritual, it doesn't require parent consent and it'll bypass through law, marking it down in the ministry without having to go" Sirius said delightedly.

"Didn't you mention your own godson, you must know the ritual?" Remus asked as he brought out plates of beef sandwiches.

"The ritual takes effect only after both parents are deceased, they made sure of that"

"Well then you'll be fine, so after lunch it is off to Potter Manor for you"

"Oh joy" sarcasm dripping from Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus stood in front of the manor with a dreadful taste in his mouth. He had to wonder if it was the lunch provided or the action he was about to take. He took a quick breath and tap his wand to the entrance door.

Lily soon opened the entranceway, "Severus, how good to see you. Come in" she invited him in.

"Lily, are the servants off for the day?" he asked rhetorically.

"So, I didn't see you at Daniel's birthday party?" she diverted the subject.

"Yes, well I had some important Potions I needed to brew" he briefly answered.

"That's understandable, did you come to bring a present today?"

"Possibly, may I meet the boy?"

"Of course, let me call Daniel down" she was about to go up the stairs herself.

"I think I am more than capable going up myself"

"I guess that's alright, I have some stuff to go over" with that she left him.

He descended the stairs walking to the right assuming the room was to the right. Coming across the first door he knocked on it, he wondered if the idiots lied about there being a barrier.

"Yes?" the opposite twin he did not expect to see.

"Where's your brother?" he asked snidely.

"Who are you?" the boy asked instead of answering him.

"Your mutt Uncle sent me" he responded through his teeth.

The boy didn't even say anything but dashed away to the left. Annoyingly Severus followed along to come up to a door where he could see the reminiscence of magic.

"Harry, he is locked in there. I tried what I could but I ended up ruining the gift Uncle Padfoot gave me" the boy was downcast for a split moment before looking back at the door.

"Knowing Potter, it is possibly sixth year standard, step aside" Severus told the boy.

Daniel stepped back as he watched the man cast at least two diagnostic spells before a smirk appeared on his pale face as he stepped back himself and cast an incantation Daniel had never heard of as the magic that was once there, disappeared.

Gingerly he opened the door to find James clone in bed with a book in hand, to be precise, it was the book that Severus had gifted him.

"Harry, are you ok? Uncle Padfoot sent him here" Daniel jumped up and down excitedly, garnering his brother's attention.

Harry looked up to align his eyes with the same dark ones that stared at him previously before, "Professor, why are you here?" he asked.

"Your dunderhead Uncles sent me, you are to leave with me at once. Now get what you can and then I'll miniaturize it" the Professor looked about the small room.

"Will I get to see him again?" asked Daniel.

"It is best if you don't. Also, it might be better if I fixed your memory. Your father is to believe he ran away on his own" the Professor explained.

"But we'll see each other again, right? When we both go to school, won't we?" Daniel asked looking at his brother as he diligently went about his room.

"We will Danny, just don't become a big-head while I'm gone" Harry told his brother.

Daniel smiled at him, "You got it, H" he then hugged his brother.

The professor had shrunk Harry's belongings, which was mostly books and a few clothes before he turned to face Daniel.

"I'm ready" he said trying to be courageous.

"While courage may be good at least learn to have some cunning about you" the Professor told him.

He cast the memory charm at him then handed him a book, _'Finding Your Inner Slytherin by Prince'_. A quick notice-me-not charm at Harry then sending Daniel on his way back to his room.

Together they left Harry's room and before they snuck downstairs, Severus had a brilliant idea. He turned back around and cast a similar spell that was on Harry's door but three times stronger.

"Sir?" Harry queried.

"That should give Potter a run for his money, let him figure it out on his own" with that said they quickly departed outside passed the barriers.

Severus held onto Harry's shoulder as he apparated them to the home of dunderheads he had visited with earlier.

As soon as they stopped at where they were, Harry held his stomach as he emptied out the contents of what little it had.

"Whoever created that, was downright nutters" Harry swiped at his mouth.

"Agreed but it's not like it can be changed" the Professor admitted.

"I think it can, I will find a way. It is not like I want that experience every single time" Harry said defiantly.

Before Severus could argue with the young lad, Sirius and Remus came bustling out of the cottage they owned together.

"Harry, how are you?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Did anyone try to stop you?"

One question after the other from his Uncles and Harry just look to the Professor for assistance.

"You're bombarding the boy who just emptied his stomach on your lawn" he said dully walking past them.

"Apparated?" the two asked together while Severus made an obvious face.

"Come along, we'll give you some water" they ushered him in.

"Remember he cannot be here too long even if the dunderhead doesn't bother to look" Severus reminded the two over-bearing Uncles.

"I'm not going to stay here?" Harry asked confused.

"Well Harry, we cannot chance the fact your father will come looking here seeing as we just got in an argument with him last night over you" Remus started off.

"It would be way too obvious that we came up with the idea for your grand escape, so you will be staying with Severus, but I will be financially supporting you through him" Sirius finished.

"But doesn't he know Professor Snape?" Harry aske curiously.

"Let me tell you. I would not go near your father with a ten-foot pole and I am more than sure I can say the same for him" the Professor said with obvious disdain.

Harry held his tongue on wanting to ask the story behind that.

"Let us have an hour of small talk and then you may take him" Remus suggested as everyone was ushered inside.

"Are you hungry, cub?" asked Sirius.

"I would think so, he did just empty his stomach in the yard" Snape mentioned with a smirk.

"Soup it is, want some pumpkin juice?" offered Remus from the kitchen.

"Whatever you have, bread and water would be fine as well" Harry told him.

"Nonsense, tomato soup and pumpkin juice coming right up!" Remus said happily.

"Of course, he is happy when you are here, he was sour with me earlier" Sirius said jokingly.

"Besides what we spoke of earlier, I suggest a name change might be required. It will be beneficial" Severus suggested to the group.

"Just admit you can't stomach saying his name without thinking of James in anger" Sirius pointed out.

"That as well" Severus admitted.

"Harry has to have input on this as well, did you even ask if he wants to change his name?" Remus asked them as he placed some food in front of said boy.

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind changing my name. Any suggestions that doesn't sound too made up?" he asked his Uncles and the professor.

"…I am coming up blank here" Sirius admitted.

"You like potions, your name could have something to do with that" Severus admonished.

"Hmm, how about…Asher?" Harry suggested.

"That sounds good, a middle name then?" encouraged Sirius.

"Bane" slipped passed the lips of the professor.

"Asher Bane, I like it but will I still be a Potter?" he asked curiously.

"We thought of this while you were gone Severus and Sirius I agreed to ask that instead of the Godfather ritual, how about the blood adoption ritual. This will give you rights over him" Remus explained logically to the man.

"How much of that whiskey did you drink while I was gone?" he asked them seriously.

"Hey, we're in right of mind and I begrudgingly agreed" Sirius said annoyed.

"Professor, you don't have to listen to them. I appreciate the fact you will be even giving a place to me. I know your work is important to you but I can watch out for myself and I'll stick with the name we have come up with" Harry looked ages older to all of them at that moment.

Severus sighed, "I am not father material, never will be but I do manage fine enough to soon be given the job of Potions Professor at Hogwarts next year, I should consider this training. That is if you can understand I won't be anything like Potter but I am also nothing like your Uncles" Severus informed him in a mature manner.

"I'll be good professor, you won't even notice I am there" Harry said a tad hyper.

"I think I am going to have to notice, since I know these two will pester me over you" Severus referred to Remus and Sirius.

"Then it's settled, he will be taking your name, Snape" Sirius said with a face.

"Believe it or not, he won't. He will be taking my family title, Prince" responded Severus.

"Prince? That's an Ancient and Noble House name that supposedly died out, you're related to Prince?" asked Sirius stunned.

The name Prince was dated as far back as the Black name but he never knew Severus held the title.

"My mother was last in line but she was shunned since she was a squib but she was able to still teach me Potions, Runes, and Herbology at least before her passing" Severus kept a straight face explaining his past.

"Asher Bane Prince, no one will recognize that name. Well, I think it is about time you two head out but before you go, I called one of my family house-elves and had it withdraw 300 Galleons and had 500 pounds exchanged. If you need anything don't hesitate to floo call" Sirius handed over a sack to Severus.

"Also, cub I want you to take this. It is a two-way mirror that we made while in school, just say Sirius name and his mirror will vibrate" explained Remus.

"Thank you…for everything" Harry said looking to Sirius and Remus.

"We just want you to be safe and happy Harry, contact us whenever you want a break from Severus over here" joked Sirius.

"Asher now, it's Asher. It is best if you get used to it now" Harry or now known as Asher told his Uncles.

"He makes a point" Severus told them.

"Bye, Asher" both Uncles said.

This time Severus and Asher used the floo to get to his home instead of apparating like earlier. Severus didn't want to take the chance of the boy hefting up the soup he just finished eating.


	5. Chapter 5

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

Together, Severus and Asher arrived at Spinner's End on the living room floor. Severus stood wiping off leftover floo powder while Asher got up from being sprawled on the floor. Severus made his way across the room to a spare room in his cozy cottage. Anything that was in the room before, Severus had banished to storage. He began his work of transfiguring up a simple room for now.

"You can sleep there" Severus said to Asher who had watched a mass amount of transfiguration.

"Thanks, Professor" Asher said pleasantly.

He went in with the books from earlier in the palm of his hand shrunk down.

"Do you want me to fix those for you?" Snape offered.

"I got it, thanks Professor" Asher assured him.

Asher waved his hand over the books to have them back to their original size but with continued feather-light charm from earlier to have him easily place the books on the conjured end table by the bed.

"How did you do that?" inquired the Professor.

"I have been able to do some wandless magic for a while now, it helps every now and then" Asher said not making a big deal of it.

Professor Snape decided to keep it to himself for now until a later time to be spoken about. There was a more pressing concern that needed to take place.

"I suggest we do the adoption ritual now" he said viewing the boy's reaction.

"I agree, why wait for what we can do now" Asher stated.

The professor nodded and had Asher follow him back out to the living room where he discarded the rug from the floor to the side and did quick work of a pentagram. At each point he drew an archaic symbol that represent the blood adoption.

"You will stand center" the Professor instructed and Asher moved to his destined spot.

"What do I have to say?" Asher asked.

"You will know" the Professor assured him.

The professor stood at the east point and reached out his hand to the boy and Asher reached to grab hold of his palm.

"Deny thy blood of your father and mother and henceforth to be Harry James Potter, do you wish it?"

"I wish it"

"Let the confines of family blood be distorted, you draw of my blood willingly or be denied?"

"I draw of your blood willingly"

The pentagram lit up of pure white light along with each point symbol.

"You are of my blood, I let draw of my family, you are to now and forever be known as Asher Bane Prince, taking the title heir from I, Severus Tobias Snape, do you accept?"

"I accept the title of heir as Asher Bane Prince"

"You are forever bonded as my son"

"I am forever bonded to you as my father"

The white light now changed to that of gold, that was a new one to Severus but he knew to continue.

"I am bonded as your father, so mote it be"

"I am bonded as your son, so mote it be"

The golden light washed over them and two things happened at once. Asher fell to the floor in pain as black ghost appeared from his scar to be detached. Severus tried to help the boy but he felt his own intense pain in his left arm of the mark of the dark lord. In his blinded pain he lifted his sleeve to see the slow process of it fading away. He looked back to Asher to see the black ghost die out with a wailing scream as he passed out with his scar completely fading away. He looked back to his left forearm to see the dark mark now completely removed. He steadied himself and took in gulps of air to give him energy.

"Asher" he said in a low dry tone.

Asher hadn't moved and Severus drew himself closer, "Asher" he said again with force.

He now was close enough to put the boy in his lap, "Asher, wake up" he shook him nervously.

Before he could call out the child's name yet again he put two fingers to his neck to feel for pulse that was there. He welcomed the slow steady rhythm of his pulse and let relief wash over him.

"You truly are my son, already worrying your ritual bonded father" he said to himself.

He looked for his wand to see it casted off to the side of the room, needing it to get Asher to the room it suddenly flew across to his hand. He found it odd but dare not question it for now as he cast mobilcorpus on him to have him in his bed less than a minute later.

As soon as Asher was settled he walked himself back out to make quick work of cleaning up the living area. He failed to notice that his magic had been enhanced and fixed the long worn wooded floor to brand new.

He hesitated at the doorway to his basement Potions lab. He knew his potions were on stasis, so decided on getting some needed rest and made his way to his bedroom. He felt as if his energy was leaving him and as soon as he woke up in the morning, he would know why.

Asher tossed and turned before waking up in an unfamiliar bed before recalling the evening before. He wandered out to the living room to catch the professor doing the same. It was when the professor looked his way that he saw the change.

"Professor?" he asked a bit unsure, wondering if he was still asleep.

The professor took a moment to adjust his eyes, "Asher, you look different" he pointed out dumbly.

"So, do you" stated Asher.

Now the professor was concerned with the ritual and wondered if he messed up their sight in the process. Quickly he conjured up a mirror for himself and the lad. They each looked at their physical changes wondering what it meant.

Asher's hair had become slightly longer and darker, the kind any woman or girl would want to run their hands through as it fell back to its neat frame. His skin became as pale as the professors', his eyes slanted, his nose sharpened, his emerald eyes were even brighter of a peridot, he felt as if he grown some inches but couldn't know the exact estimate.

As for the professor he noticed his hair slightly shortened and looked to be the same as Asher's new style. His abdominal nose shortened but maintained its slant. He ran his hand through his hair to have it fall back in its neat style. He wondered if the ritual changed this much.

Then an estranged knock permitted through the cozy cottage, catching the professor off-guard. The professor subtlety nodded towards Asher's room for him to go back in. He made his way to the door to be surprised to see a goblin waiting on the other side.

"Lord Prince?" the goblin questioned.

"I am Severus Snape, no Prince here" he realized how foolish that sounded.

"I have here documented, Head of Most Ancient and Noble Lord Severus Tobias Snape nee Prince, our documents were conjured when the adoption heir of Asher Bane Prince" explained the goblin.

"Come in, obviously this is a misunderstanding that needs to be fixed" annoyance evident in the professor.

"This is not wrong, Lord Prince, you took up Lordship when enacting the adoption ritual yesterday evening, Asher Bane Prince is named heir" the goblin explained.

The professor took a seat in his cushioned recliner by the fire rubbing his forehead, not knowing how to fix the situation. It was at this point that Asher appeared with one of his books in hand.

"Excuse me, Master Goblin, I wish to only explain of what I have read of the adoption ritual to the Professor" the boy showed the book in hand.

"Please do, Heir Prince" the goblin suggested.

"It states here, that adoption ritual will enact lordship if not already documented at Gringotts, this will pass on new knowledge, vaults, including blood change in physical appearance" Asher listed.

"That is all true, in goblin sovereign union we have old history reading of adoption ritual dating back of Salazar Slytherin's time, since he himself had to enact the ritual so his line was carried on to the Gaunt's of whom later died off. I also, have documents here stating his vaults given to you by conquest by that fateful night of the dark lord's demise" the goblin informed them.

"Oh, bloody hell, I'm a goner but wait he can no longer find me, the mark is gone" the professor was speaking more to himself than the others in the room.

"Master Goblin, if I may ask, it is very rare to see a goblin outside the Gringotts bank, so why not send an owl requesting summons?" Asher asked.

"Sharp this one, well Vault of Prince and including your own of Salazar is a very sensitive subject, the head Ragnok wanted to come but we were afraid of attempted assassination, so I, Griphook, was sent in his stead to manage this situation" Griphook answered.

"Master Griphook, in your history of adoption ritual, is it normal for the light to change to gold? Also, I very briefly recall a black mist come from my scar. Is any of that normal?" Asher asked while the professor seemed to be listening.

"A golden light you say? It is very rare but not unheard of, I believe there is record of it, the gold light would mean you were destined for the bloodline you were adopted in and allowed you to gain not just physical changes, but knowledge and secrets will be known to you and the Lord Prince heir" Griphook had his eyes back on the professor.

"I fear I know what the black mist is, something I heard the dark lord speak of when I was once in his inner circle. I told him I knew nothing of it, but he must have done his own research. It was a horcrux that escaped Asher, there might be more but his chosen two would know more. Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy" the professor finally spoke up.

"You are marked?" Master Griphook in slight anger.

"I was but the ritual released me last night" the professor pulled up the left sleeve of his robe to show his pale forearm bare of any markings.

"I suggest we go to Gringotts infirmary and speak with Ragnok, Lord Prince" Griphook told him taking out a gold chain with key charm.

"Must I?" asked the professor.

"You must Lord Prince and Heir Prince as well" Griphook look to them both.

"Already causing trouble Asher, let us change Griphook and then we will be on our way" Griphook gave a nod of agreement.

"Professor, should I tell my uncles?" Asher asked.

"For now, we will keep this to ourselves, should anything else arise, then we will alert them" he assured the boy.

After the Professor and Asher had both changed into muggle wear, they went back over to Griphook who held at the key charm for them to grab hold of. As they did so, they felt the pull behind their navel as they port-keyed to Gringotts infirmary. Asher this time managed not to empty his stomach, which made the professor realized that he hadn't eaten breakfast. The professor survived off one meal, but he knew better than for a child of his age needed his three meals a day.

"We have an array of food for both of you after you are seen by a Maiden" Griphook told them.

Two female goblins approached in their nurse garb to take both Prince's away. Asher looked to the Professor for some kind of signal, but received none and went along with the goblin Maiden. They each were picked and poked at for about an hour before they could eat something to fill their stomachs.

Griphook approached, "The Maiden's have informed me that due to your changes they suggest three nutritional meals daily to keep up with your growth. Now we will be meeting with Head Ragnok to go over a blood heritance test for the both of you before continuing to inform you of vault holdings" Snape and Asher followed behind Griphook as they went to meet with Ragnok.

They arrived, "Head Ragnok, I bring you Lord Prince and Heir Prince" Griphook introduced them.

"Stand down, Goblin Griphook. Lord Prince, Heir Prince, come forward and take a seat as each of you will spill a drop of blood each, so we may see your vault holdings" they were waved forward and took their seats.

Before Snape could argue with the head, Asher had already picked up a blade by the parchment in front of him and cut himself quick to drop some blood.

"Asher, you should have waited" scolded Snape as he quickly healed the boy's hand.

Then all their attention fell to the parchment as it began to be inscribed with his blood.

 _Heir Asher Bane Prince_

 _Blood Adopted Father: Lord Severus Tobias Snape nee Prince_

 _Vaults:_

 _Prince Vault: 264,765,000 galleons (Blood Adoption Ritual) Qualifiable_

 _Slytherin Vault: 900,829,423 galleons (By Conquest)_

 _Gryffindor Vault: 819,900,000 galleons (Parental Blood)_

 _Prince Ownership:_

 _Daily Prophet 27%_

 _Eeylops Owl Emporium 32%_

 _Flourish & Blotts 18%_

 _Borgin & Burkes 39%_

 _Gambol and Japes 12%_

 _Madam Malkin's 29%_

 _Prince Properties:_

 _Cottage (Wales)_

 _Prince Manor (Scotland)_

 _Mansion (Italy, Rome)_

 _House (Hampstead Garden Suburb, London)_

 _Slytherin Ownership:_

 _Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%_

 _Slytherin Properties:_

 _Slytherin Manor (Portkey Only)_

 _Chamber of Secrets (Hogwarts)_

 _Gryffindor Ownership:_

 _Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry 25%_

 _Gryffindor Properties:_

 _Gryffindor Manor (Portkey Only)_

 _Accustomed Dueling Arena (Hogwarts)_

Severus found it quite odd how the boy was descendant of Gryffindor but had conquest of Slytherin. This had him owning 50% of Hogwarts of School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, throughout all that he noticed his family owning muggle property very suspicious.

"Interesting indeed, Slytherin by Conquest and Gryffindor heritage. Will you be wanting your Lord Rings now or later?" Ragnok asked casually.

"Asher still has much to learn before he takes his Lordships, I suggest at fifteen it will be best then" the Professor answered.

"Understood. It is now your turn Lord Prince" suggested Ragnok.

Severus picked up the blade and cut himself next to let his blood fall and then healed himself as they now watched the parchment.

 _Lord Severus Tobias Snape nee Prince_

 _Father: Tobias Xander Snape_

 _Mother: Seline Magus Prince nee Snape_

 _Vaults:_

 _Prince Vault: 264,765,000 (Mother Heritage)_

 _Gunther Vault: 7,200,600 (Father Heritage)_

 _Prince Ownership:_

 _Daily Prophet 27%_

 _Eeylops Owl Emporium 32%_

 _Flourish & Blotts 18%_

 _Borgin & Burkes 39%_

 _Gambol and Japes 12%_

 _Madam Malkin's 29%_

 _Prince Properties:_

 _Cottage (Wales)_

 _Prince Manor (Scotland)_

 _Mansion (Italy, Rome)_

 _House (Hampstead Garden Suburb, London)_

 _Gunther Ownership:_

 _Flourish & Blotts 10%_

 _Borgin & Burkes 8%_

 _Leaky Cauldron 12%_

 _Magical Menagerie 14%_

 _Gunther Properties:_

 _Cottage (Scotland)_

 _Gunther Home (German)_

Severus Snape couldn't have been more confused than he was then, he had always thought his father was a muggle. He looked to Head Ragnok, "This can't be possible, my father was a muggle. How can it be for him to have a magical heritage?" he wanted answers.

"From our records, his mother was descendant of Gunther, she was a squib, her magical heritage went way back" explained Ragnok.

"Together we are the richest wizard folk, we own more than Uncle Padfoot and Potter combined" Asher said allowed.

"We need to hide, no one can know about this, that muggle property under Prince should be fine. No one would think to look in the muggle world, for not many magicals have common sense" concluded Snape.

This meant that Lord and Heir Prince were moving.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

* * *

They had arrived in the mundane community in a secure area where they wouldn't be seen and started their search of the muggle home. The professor outright refused assistance in finding the home, so Asher decided to take the initiative. He approached a couple that looked to be leaving their home, "Excuse me but could you help me, I am trying to find this address" the older female approached him to look at the paper with the address.

"Oh, that's right next to us" she pointed to the side.

"Thank you, madam" Asher bowed in respect then walked to the opposite side of the street to get the professor's attention.

Asher pointed out the home to him and together they walked over to the house. The couple eyed them curiously, "New neighbors?" questioned the man to his wife.

"I hope so, it would be good to have another child around Hermione's age. She might make a new friend" the woman said hopeful.

"We'll see later, now let us go before we are late" the man tells her, and they buckle in their car to take their leave.

Asher and Severus looked up at the two-story home, it was grey-blue stripes across, window sills were a darker gray, the door was mahogany. Asher eyed it in amazement, "There are so many wards and enchantments, yet to the common eye, it is a common home" he was fawning over the magic.

"As to be expected from my line, let us go in and look around" Severus told him and wrapped his hand around the doorknob. The professor felt a prick and his blood stained the doorknob and it hummed with magic before opening.

They walked in to see a modern muggle home, it was just high class. The kitchen was vast and the living room opposite of it was as well. Then there was a den area, a bathroom, then a path to the back where there was a surrounded patio area. Asher went upstairs followed by the professor, where there were three bedrooms that each had their own bathroom.

"This would be nice if there was a place for a Potions Lab" commented the professor.

They felt a shift in the home from downstairs and together they went back down to see a cupboard door under the stairs. Asher went to open it to find stairs that led further down. He began his descent and Severus followed now curious himself. It was a Potions Lab with apothecary ingredients of every kind against the wall that the professor recognized to be under stasis and enchanted to restock.

"I guess we have found the perfect home" the professor mutter under his breath.

"Yes well, I checked the fridge, we still need groceries. Also, the bedrooms are bare as well" Asher commented.

"Yes, well we will have to go shopping, so it seems" the Professor agreed.

When they exited their new home, they recognized that their only transportation consisted of apparating, which Asher wasn't too fond of or Portkey where you need a specific drop-off.

"Professor, you wouldn't by chance have muggle friends that could help somewhat, would you?" Asher asked.

"The only other person I really befriended was Lily but other than that, no" Severus admitted.

"Maybe a point-me spell might help?" suggested Asher.

Severus seeing no one around but still cast a notice-me-not charm on themselves pulled out his wand, "Point me furniture store" he said wondering if it would work.

The professor's wand pointed south, and they began their trek in following the wand for several miles before they found some stores. One of them read, 'West Elm' and had furniture in the display. Putting away his wand they both entered and the belled jingled upon their entrance.

A woman in her mid or late twenties approached with her name printed on her left pocket breast, 'Lucinda'. She smiled at them, "Hello, my name is Lucinda, but you can call me Lucy. How may I assist you?" she asked cheerfully.

"We need three-bedroom sets, as well as living room furniture and dining area" explained Severus.

"Do you have a specific style or color in mind for the home?" she asked.

The older man and young boy looked at each other unsure what would look right in a home. Asher was unsure on commenting, "Contrary to popular belief, I'm not too fond of green. I have to see it all year round at school. Is there a color you like Asher?" the professor eyed the boy.

"Maybe a pastel blue and maroon?" Asher looked at him unsure.

"Do you have those colors?" asked the professor turning back to the woman.

The woman seemed perplexed with them but still responded, "Yes, follow me" she escorted them to the living area furniture first. They picked out a maroon three-seater with throw pillows that came in pastel blue, two armchairs that were pastel blue with maroon throw pillows, and a chestnut coffee table.

"If someone could assist my son he will be picking out the bedroom sets whilst I choose to pick out how I shall furnish the Den" Severus instructed.

Lucinda called over another female who was older to assist Severus while she went with Asher to the bedroom sets. She smiled down at him, "Your father must be well off to pick out such expensive furniture" she commented.

"I guess so, I am just happy to have him" he told her.

"You must really love your father and you're so polite. Any other kid your age would be running about foolishly" she complimented.

Asher picked out a black wood antique queen bed with matching dresser for the professor, a full-size silver metal frame for the spare room with a white dresser, and for himself he picked out a full size black metal frame with a grey dresser. After Lucy recorded the choices they went to meet up with Severus.

"Asher, I picked out a desk for each of the rooms as well for the den, I hope you don't mind" Severus told him.

"I didn't think of that, but thank you" Asher said with a smile.

"You have such a well-behaved son" cooed the older woman.

"I know, right?" gushed Lucy.

"In total how much will the furniture be along with delivery?" asked the Professor wanting to change the subject.

"That will be 39840.12 pounds, will you have enough?" asked the women together.

Asher went to reach for his extendable pouch, but the Professor cut him off by reaching for his instead and paying for the furniture in total. The women were surprised but kept their comments to themselves as they processed the money.

"The location you have given us, everything will be delivered by 5PM at the latest, if there are any issues, please give us a call" Lucy handed Severus the store card.

He nodded and with Asher they exited the store, "Why didn't you let me pay?" Asher asked right away.

"One, it would be odd for you to pull that much out. Two, I never thought I would have the money to care for another and you being my son, it is only right of me to pay for it" explained the Professor.

The walked further along to come across a dealership, together they walked in. They approached a car that seem to have caught their interest when a salesman crept up behind them, "That right there is a Jaguar XJ, now this beauty is rivaling those Japanese cars. I could get you driving this right out of her in under fifteen minutes" he said jovially.

Asher had jumped and grabbed the side of the professor while blushing crimson in embarrassment. Severus was not upset with him, "I thank you not for having the manner in creeping up and scaring my son" he said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry, I just noticed you and your boy here looking interested. I just want to help" the man said apologetically.

"Just give me the papers to sign, so we can take our leave" Severus said with a sneer and evil glint in his eyes.

The man just gulped and nodded and hurriedly went to grab the required papers for him to sign. Asher looked up at the professor, "Remind me never to get on your bad side" he commented.

Severus looked down at him, "Then you will do well to study" he said ruffling Asher's hair affectionately.

It was no more than twelve minutes later they had the keys and car in hand. The salesman rushed through, having been scared. Asher had a look of curiosity on his face, "What is it?" Severus asked.

"Do you know how to drive?" Asher asked a bit anxious.

"It has been awhile, but we will be fine, and this will allow us to get groceries and not worry about having to walk all the way back" the Professor explained.

Asher nodded his head as he got in the passenger seat and the Professor moved to buckle him in before himself and started up the car and driving out the dealership. They didn't have to drive too far to find a grocery store as they parked and went about picking up meats and vegetables for them to eat. They had a pile high grocery cart as they exited and deposited everything in the trunk of the car and took their leave back to the house. Both were tired, and Severus had half a mind to miniaturize the groceries, but he was afraid doing magic around the car might cause it to malfunction, so with Asher's help they went back and forth taking everything in the house.

Now that they settled everything inside, Severus magic the foods in their rightful places and the necessities to swiftly upstairs in the lavatories. Asher lay on the floor tuckered out as Severus cast the Tempus spell for the time to read 3:47PM. It would still be awhile before the furniture would arrive, so he did his best to conjure a pillow and blanket for now.

"Asher, I am going to set-up the Floo in the fireplace and floo to Spinner's End to transfer what little I have to here. Will you be ok for about thirty minutes or so?" asked the Professor anxiously.

"I'll be fine. I am going to take a nap for now" Asher assured him.

Before the Professor turned away from him he cast a charm on him to alert him if he was in danger and started on registering the floo and then took his leave.

Arriving back at Spinner's End he looked around at his small home in thought and wondered if him moving was the right thing. He knew it would be best to protect himself but even more so for Asher and that was best. He went about miniaturizing his library and to his labs potions to properly store the cauldrons with extra charm for non-spillage.

Asher had not napped for as long as he would have like for there was knocking at the door. He fitfully sat up looking at the door hoping the knocking would stop and it did but only for a minute before it started it up again. He stood up and went to the door, opening it cautiously to see a girl around his age with bushy brown hair and buckteeth but what surprised him was to sense ambient magic resonating around her.

"Hi! My name is Hermione, my mum told me we had new neighbors and there was someone my age. I thought I would come over and introduce myself. You apparently asked my parents for help before they left for work at their dentist practice, they are both Dentists! So, what's your name?" she had said all that in one breath.

"Uh, hi, my name is Asher. Tell me can you breathe after saying all that?" he asked curiously.

She had blushed prettily in embarrassment, "I tend to babble when I'm nervous but it's only because I just want to make a friend. I never had friends before and my parents are gone all day at work while I'm at home with the Nanny till about six and…I'm rambling again, sorry" she looked down at her feet.

Harry looked at her carefully, "I get it, I do. I have never had friends myself either. I would invite you in, but we don't have furniture until the movers get here later" he explained to her.

"I see, do you like to read?" she changed the subject.

"I do" he responded.

"Would you like to come over to my house then? We have a big library in the living area" she offered kindly.

"I don't know, my dad isn't home right now, and I don't want him to come back and worry" he explains.

"Oh ok, Asher. Well I will come tomorrow if you want me to, after primary school?" she asked hopefully.

"I will be waiting till then, nice meeting you Hermione" he smiled at her as she left happily back home.

He closed the door and as he turned around, Severus was coming through the floo. He looked over at Asher, "Have the movers come early?" he asked curiously.

"No, it was the neighbors from earlier daughter, Hermione was her name" he answered.

"I see, what was she like?" the Professor asked.

"She was alright, a bit awkward but apparently that was because she never had a friend before. She invited me over to look at her library, but I told her I couldn't because I didn't want to worry you. She asked if she could come over tomorrow and I told her I would be waiting" he detailed.

"You're quite the charmer, aren't you?" Severus teased.

"Not really, I never really had a friend my own age except for Danny but he was my brother and wasn't around all the time. I am probably just as awkward as her" Asher said looking downcast.

"Asher, you will and are going to make a friend. You deserve a friend that will listen when you want to complain about me or any problems you may have and be there even when everyone may be looking down on you" for the first time Severus hugged Asher close.

Asher never felt such warmth and rather than shying away like he did with his Uncles, he accepted the hug given to him. They stayed like that for a minute or two when there was another knock on the door.

This time Severus answered it to be met with the movers from West Elm. He let them as they began to move in the living area first before coming in with his choice of Den furniture, then the beds to be escorted by Asher up the stairs to point out the beds to the correct rooms. After all the furniture got been settled, Severus gave them a tip of 100 pounds to break even to the four men and closed the door as they left.

"I suggest sandwiches for now and tomorrow we will set a schedule" Asher agreed with the professor.

They cleaned up afterwards and headed to their new bedrooms to sleep and see what the next day had in store for them.


	7. Chapter 7

J.K. Rowling Owns Harry Potter

* * *

Asher woke up to his new surroundings of his room, happy to look at the walls of pastel blue rather than his old room of red and gold. He got out of bed to fix it up before trekking downstairs quietly not knowing if the Professor was up or still asleep in his room. He went to the fridge to pour himself a cup of juice. Luckily there was kitchenware here even though before the home was sparse. He went about making himself some toast as he was used to from before. Then some shuffling from the stairs caught his attention to notice the Professor in black pajamas while himself slept in his clothes from the day before. The Professor took note of this, "We will need to shop for some clothes for yourself and probably myself while we are at it, since we will be living amongst the mundane" he commented.

"We should have thought of that yesterday" Asher whined.

"What are you doing?" the Professor asked redirecting his attention.

"Making toast, it's what I usually have" Asher explained.

"You deserve more than that. I can cook us some eggs and bacon" the Professor move to the fridge to gather the ingredients.

"I really don't need that much" Asher tried to say.

"Yes, you do, you are a growing boy. No more arguing, now go wash up" instructed the Professor.

Asher didn't say anything and went to go his bathroom as Severus began to strategically make breakfast for them.

After Asher came down and had breakfast with the Professor, he helped clean up. The Professor excused himself to wash up and let Asher to take care of himself for a bit. It didn't take long for the Professor to come back down to find Asher reading the book he had given him.

"Ready?" the Professor asked.

Asher put down the book in the chair and walked to stand beside the Professor. The Professor looked to him and he looked back in acknowledgement then they both headed out of the home to notice a bus with Hermione from the day before getting on. Asher looked on curiously, "I should probably put you up in Primary School, so we will be less suspicious" the Professor said as Asher eyed the bus.

"I would get to go to school and learn? That would be great!" Asher responded excitedly.

"Let us get going, that way I can get you some new clothes for school as well for when you are at home" the Professor pushed Asher gingerly towards the car.

The stores were unimaginable with the store clerks assisting them with clothes and so on. They were so tired and decided to eat out, rather than go back home. They ordered themselves some Fish and Chips, talking idly.

"What do you like to do, Asher, besides reading?" asked Severus.

"I like to draw" he answered shyly.

"Then I'll buy you some sketchpads if you like?" offered the Professor.

"You don't have to" Asher said hurriedly.

"My mind has been made up, let us finish lunch and then we'll go find somewhere to buy materials" the Professor made no room for argument.

Asher went about slowly eating and poking at his food but ate it all the same before they took their leave. They put their bags in the trunk of the car before walking around at stores to find what they were looking for. When finally they came across a quaint store, 'Drew, Draw, Drawn'. They went inside to find all sorts of drawing materials. A man came out who had an uncanny resemblance to a wand-maker he met as a child in Diagon Alley.

"How may I be of assistance, gentleman?" he asked.

"I would like to require a sketch kit for my son" answered Severus.

"Ah I see, chalk or pen?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, I've only drawn with broken crayons, which isn't much" responded Asher.

"Hmm, give me a minute" the man said bustling about the store grabbing some sketch paper and two boxes that a sketch pen and drawing chalk were in.

"Try them out one at a time and tell me which you prefer" he set them at a desk table.

Asher looked back at the Professor, the Professor simply nodded in approval and he went to sit down at the desk. He picked up the sketch pen and sketch softly a butterfly. He then picked up the drawing chalk and he drew a simple outline of the Professor with emphasis on the changes of recent. He found it quite freeing and yet he maintained control.

"So, which will it be?" asked the man.

"The drawing chalk" he gave what he used back to the man.

"Very well, I will give you a kit pack with sketch pad, several drawing chalks, and a tool to sharpen his chalk" the man packed it altogether.

"How much?" the Professor queried.

"That will be 25 pounds and do come back again" they nodded in respect then parted ways.

"Is that it?" Asher looked to the Professor.

"Yes, I'm pretty much as exhausted as you are by being man-handled by those infernal women from the clothing store" at that Asher had to hold back a laugh.

"Well that will be the last time won't it? I mean we could always use magic on the clothes to make them bigger later on if we need to" suggested Asher.

"As appealing as that is, we will have to venture out for clothes again. We need to change with our surroundings, it would be odd to always wear the same clothes for years" explained the Professor.

Asher didn't argue and just nodded at the Professor's logic. He picked out his bags of clothes and started slowly carrying them up. As he came down again, he saw the Professor at the entrance. He slowly approached behind him to notice Hermione from yesterday. She was introducing herself to the Professor, "Here is Asher now, you are allowed to go over if you like but no longer than an hour" he told the boy.

"Don't I still need to put up my stuff?" asked Harry.

"I will handle it, go make a friend, they are hard to come by, especially smart ones" he tells Asher while looking over Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Asher asked.

"Positive, now go" the Professor slowly pushed Asher out.

Hermione smiled up at the Professor, "I'll make sure he is back in an hour, sir" she told the Professor.

Together the kids left while Severus went back into the house to put everything up.

Asher smiled at Hermione, "Thank you for inviting me over" he tells her.

Hermione smiled, "You're welcome, next time you can come over and just ask to come in" she explained.

"I will" he answered promptly as they were now in front of her door and letting themselves in.

"Where are you parents?" Asher asked.

"They are still at their practice, they won't be home for another hour or two" she tells him as she escort him to their personal library.

There were shelves surrounding all of the room filled with books. Asher was quite astonished as some were even behind glass locks.

"Books to the left are fiction, to the right is my medical books, then the middle glass case are first editions" she detailed.

"Wow" he went over to the left side skimming over the fiction titles. There was ' _To Kill A Mockingbird_ ', ' _Pride and Prejudice_ ', ' _Wuthering Heights_ ' and ' _Lord of the Flies_ '. Then there were titles children like himself would enjoy, ' _Alice's Adventure_ ', ' _The Lord of the Rings_ ', ' _Treasure Island_ ', ' _Charlotte's Web_ ', and ' _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ '.

Hermione watched as he went over each book and noticed when he took interest in one, he would tap it, then move on to looking over the rest. When he came across the book of, ' _The Chronicles of Narnia_ ' he stayed there just looking at it.

"I've read that one before, C.S. Lewis is one of my favorites, you are welcome to borrow it if you like" she tells him.

"I can?" he asked unsure.

"Yes, you can. When you finish it, you can come and borrow another book" in that moment she saw his eyes sparkle with delight and he looked so handsome.

Hermione felt a blush in embarrassment at her thought, "You ok?" Asher asked getting closer seeing her face flushed.

"I'm alright, would you like to see my room?" she asked changing the topic.

"Am I allowed to go to your room?" he questioned unsure.

"Yes, come on" she grabbed his hand and tugged him along up the stairs.

She made sure to let go right away as they came to her door and she opened it. It was different from what he thought a girl's room looked like. She had a white canopy bed adorned with plum sheets and accented with black lining. She had a bay window set in the same style. She had a few stuff toys, a desk in the corner that possibly could have belong to an old British writer.

"It's quite different from what I imagined, I thought all girls liked pink" he told her.

"Well, pink is too showy for me, I prefer this. It's actually very soothing. Especially my desk, it was passed down through my mother's side, I think it goes back about two centuries. I didn't believe it when she told me, since it is in great condition" Hermione said eyeing her own desk.

"Magic" the word escaped between his lips.

"Magic?" Hermione queried eyeing him.

"I mean it is like magic, your family members must of took very good care of it" he says not looking her directly in the eyes.

"I feel like you know something" Hermione said eyeing him.

"So, I could borrow that book, right?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes, of course. Do you have a library in your home?" she asked following his lead in conversation.

"Soon enough, I could probably ask my father if you could see it someday" he told her.

She smiled wanly at him as she went over what she does at her schooling during the early day to afternoon until it was time for Asher to go back. She walked with him to middle of where their two lawns met and waved goodbye as Asher walked inside.

The professor was just pouring himself some tea from the stove kettle, "Would you like some tea, Asher?" he asked kindly.

"Yes, thank you. Did you already finish putting up my items?" he asked as he sat at the island near the kitchen on a stool.

"Yes I did, I have also been in contact with your two dunderhead Uncles. They wish to see where we have relocated and visit you" explained Severus.

"What if someone follows them?" asked Asher worried.

"That is why I gave strict instructions to Remus and to emphasize to Black how serious the situation is" he said with a roll of his eyes in thought of Sirius.

At that moment they heard pounding knocks on the entrance door. Severus went over to it and cautioned Asher to stay behind him. He looked through peephole and with a groan he opened the door.

"I have half a mind to blow this house down!" hollered Sirius.

Remus stood the side face-palming himself for bringing Sirius along.

"For you to go through with that statement Black you need a little more than the quarter of mind you have" drawled the Professor.

Sirius made to say something but really looked at Severus for the first time in a while "Oi! Who slapped you with the pretty stick or is this some kind of ruse?" he questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

* * *

"Control yourself, Black" Snape drawled as he let the duo into his home.

"Love the upgrade, oh and the house looks nice too" Sirius said cheekily as he walked in.

"Asher make him stop, I honestly preferred the banters" Severus said heading back to the kitchen.

"I don't think anyone will make him stop, trust me I've tried" Remus said as he made himself at home making himself a cuppa.

"Just making yourself at home, aren't you?" Snape raised an eyebrow in Remus's direction.

"Professor, the school?" reminded Asher of enrollment at the school.

"It looks like you two will have to keep yourselves company, try not to ruin the furniture and don't explode the house" Snape sneered in Black's direction.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Sirius as he took a seat at the barstool.

"Come along Asher, Remus please control him" Snape said as they each took their leave.

"What about this mess?" yelled Sirius after them.

"Clean it!" Snape yelled back.

"Well that was rude, we just get here and they take their leave" Sirius pouted.

"Come on, help me clean. We will see Asher soon enough" Remus comforted him.

~Primary School~

Severus parked the car and they unbuckle themselves to make their way towards the building. As they got inside and found the front office, Snape introduced himself "Hello, my name is Severus Sn- Prince and I am here to enroll my son, Asher Prince" the secretary looked down at her calendar on the desk.

"Oh yes, Mr. Prince, Principal Berkin will be with you shortly, for now fill out the following paperwork" she handed him a clipboard and a pen.

They sat down in some uncomfortable seats and the Professor looked over the required paperwork. It did not take him long to fill out the following paperwork as someone came out from a door behind the secretary desk, "Mr. Prince?" she asked out.

"Yes?" both Severus and Asher stood up.

She gave them a polite smile and waved them into her office, "Good day to you both, I am Meredith Berkin, to you I will be known as Principal Berkin" she looked to Asher.

"Hello, Principal Berkin" Asher said politely.

"He is very polite, that's good. What have you been doing about schooling up till now?" asked the principal.

"I have mostly home-schooled him, he is very dedicated to learning. He will be attending up to his 5th year and then he will be going to boarding school in Scotland" explained the Professor.

"I see, well I hope he does enjoy the time he has here" she says.

The principal looks over the paperwork that he had filled out and she hums to herself before looking up at him, "He can start tomorrow, he will be with 4th years and his teacher will be Miss Accrue, here is a map of the school and some permission forms to be filled out. We can put him on the bus schedule if you like?" she suggested.

"I can bring him to school, I work mostly from home and I want to manage time with my son as well" answered Severus.

"I see and what work do you?" she asked curiously.

"I do medical research study" he answered smoothly.

"Interesting, well then I guess we are done here. Bright and early by 7:45A.M. Asher" she gave them a complacent smile.

They gave their smiles and then took their leave from the school and headed back to the house to read the time on the clock as 10:17A.M. to know it was still early. They looked around the house to notice the kitchen was clean but where was Remus and Sirius.

"Oi! You're back!" yelled Sirius from a door opposite of the Potions room that wasn't there before.

"How did that door get there?" asked Snape.

"Well one moment we were looking around at all the rooms and then Sirius say, _'I wish we had a room of our own'_ next thing I know this door appears down here, quite spacious with its own bathroom and all, even windows!" exclaimed Remus at the wonderous magic.

"Bloody hell this house is awesome!" Sirius said excitedly.

"Why the hell would you request a room of your own, when this my family home?" demanded Snape.

"Well technically it's not our room until we have furniture" Remus said pityingly.

"It can be there room when and if they want to visit" Asher suggested.

"Do you two know occlumency?" asked Snape.

"I learned the basics from my family" admitted Sirius.

"It's something that's built into me, being what I am makes me immune to mind magic" Remus explained.

"Still you two require some training before you leave from here, if you're not around James, you are around Dumbledore and I have reason to believe he is a Master Occlumens and Legilimens. As in he could read your mind and still try to find Asher to send him away. I suggest some training with myself before either of you leave and it pains me to offer my service" Snape wore a grimace on his face.

"Why would Albus continue looking for Asher?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Something tells me we should be wary, ok?" Snape tells them.

"Will I be learning as well?" asked Asher.

"It might be best if you're going to want to go to Hogwarts, I will start you off with an hour of meditation before bed and midday, when you get home from school" Snape detailed.

"Which reminds me, I noticed something with Hermione when I met and visited her home" Asher said not knowing if he should let him know.

"Already got a girlfriend, Asher?" asked Sirius.

Asher didn't respond, "Well, go on Asher, ignore the dunderhead" Snape encouraged the boy.

"I can sense magic in her, I felt it when I first met her. Then when I was at her house, she had this desk in her room from her mother's side that apparently has been passed down for two centuries and it's in great condition. I think magic is what keeps it preserved" Asher explained the best he could.

"Intriguing, what do you suppose the chances of you to live next to another magical family?" Remus inquired.

"Her parents aren't magical, she told me they were dentists" Asher told the group.

"Maybe we can test them?" suggested Sirius.

"And how do you suppose we do that without breaking the Statue of Secrecy?" Snape demanded.

"If she is a witch we won't be breaking the law" Sirius said so obviously.

"But if she isn't?" Snape sniped.

"Look Asher already gave us some proof she is, we will just be making sure" Sirius argued.

"It wouldn't hurt to try" Remus said submissively.

"Of course, you would agree with him" Snape said annoyed.

"We could just invite them for dinner, ask some random questions then the more tough ones and if at the end we see a glimmer that they come from magic, we let them know, it's only fait" Asher justified the situation.

"How did you get so smart?" asked Sirius.

"Reading" Asher answered cheekily.

"How about we all go out to lunch, it's on Sirius and me and come to some term and agreements with each other" Remus said to lead in a positive direction.

"That's a good idea and since I will be starting school tomorrow I need to get some supplies while we are out" Asher put in.

"Fine, it's already nearing noon anyways" Snape agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Also, furniture shopping!" Sirius said happily while both Snape and Asher groaned.

"You two can do that part on your own while we get my school supplies" suggested Asher.

"Well that's very Slytherin of you to sneak yourselves out from helping us" Sirius commented.

"Not necessarily a bad thing, did you know Salazar Slytherin is skilled for Master Legilimens, which is the opposite of occlumency, you can read other people's minds! He even made his wand of snakewood and basilisk horn" Asher explained excitedly.

"How do you know all that?" asked Sirius honestly surprised and looking over at Severus who was also shocked.

"From the books in the library at Potter Manor, there was a book on the Hogwarts Founders, it looked like it never been read from all the dust it accumulated" Asher said offhandedly.

"It scares me how much he knows and how smart he sounds, if I didn't know better, I say that's Severus Snape's son right there" Sirius said astounded.

"Well he is, so let us take our leave and eat and pick up what is required for each of us" Snape said only slightly annoyed but held pride in his voice.

"He has you beat mate" Remus said slapping his hand on Sirius's shoulder as they walked out of the house.

They went to the restaurant that Asher and Severus went previously, they both ordered the same and Sirius had a medium-rare steak and Remus had a rare steak for himself. Taking their time eating silence until finished, "So where to first?" asked Sirius.

"We will drop you off at West Elm, just give them my address and they will have furniture delivered there by today" Snape instructed as they got back into the car for him to only drive only a mile to the furniture store.

"How will we get back?" asked Sirius.

"You can wait here till I am done with Asher or use a point-me spell, you can't exactly apparate in a tight small town like this" Snape instructed then left them.

"Do you not like Sirius at all?" asked Asher.

"There are some things he did I cannot just forget that he did" answered Severus.

"I can understand that, I mean there are things I cannot forget from my past either but I know being angry all the time doesn't help either. I just know one-day things will turn my way and I just need to grow to move on, not stay rooted to a bad place" Asher had sounded much older than he was in that moment.

"You are really too smart for your own good" he said in a solemn tone.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Asher asked.

"No, do be careful with it. In Hogwarts, you are ridiculed for studying too hard like a Ravenclaw and a total troll for not trying at all. I happen to know this all too well" admitted Snape.

"Were you picked on a lot?" asked Asher.

"By my own house, by others, the one kind person, Lily. Well I made a mistake and she only forgave me now, I don't even know why but I thought I could have the friendship we had before but she isn't the Lily I know anymore" Snape had a far-off look.

"Did you love her?" Asher was now curious.

"This looks like a generic store for school supplies, come along" Snape changed the subject as he parked and got out of the vehicle.

Asher wanted to know so much more but he didn't think he would hear anymore from the Professor today. So, he went along picking out notebooks, pens, and pencils and whatever else he needed for school until he had all he needed and the Professor paid yet again. They went by West Elm to see Sirius with a murderous look in his eye and Remus with a bounce in his step. As soon as the two spotted the car they jumped in together.

"Enjoy yourselves?" asked Snape with a raised eyebrow.

"Damn woman, 'Oh to Prince's address?' 'He has a wonderful son!' 'Is he single?' 'What kind of woman he likes?' it just went on and on!" Sirius said exasperated.

"You're joking?" asked Asher with mirth in his eyes.

"He isn't! I don't think Sirius has ever gone somewhere that woman didn't hit on him until today. It was a riot to see until he was brandished to obliviate the woman of you" explained Remus finishing with a guffaw.

"Jealous, Black?" teased Snape.

"If it wasn't for that blasted ritual, you wouldn't have been able to even pick up a bar maid!" sniped Sirius.

"Definitely jealous" agreed Remus.

All of them laughed at Sirius's expense until they reached back to the house. Asher made to reach for his items but the Professor got some and as did the other two, so he had nothing to carry for himself.

"What time is it?" asked Asher.

"It's nearing three, why?" Remus asked casting a tempus for time.

"Well Hermione, my new friend said she would be over after Primary school" explained Asher.

"Asher's got a girlfriend" teased Sirius.

"Shut it, Asher why don't you go rest for a bit or wash-up if you like" suggested Severus.

"Alright, then I'll be in my room. Should I take all my supplies with me?" asked Asher referring to the bags each man had brought in.

"No, you can go through them later, just relax for now" Snape assured him.

Asher finally walked upstairs and closed the door to his room when Snape cast a spell up at his door before turning on Sirius, "You shouldn't pick on him like that" Snape started in.

"Why? It's just light teasing!" Sirius argued back.

"Maybe to you, but he is emotionally stunted. Right now, he is going to be looking to the people around him what he considers good or bad in his actions. Yes, he could put on a front at times but that's just it, a front. Your words have effect on him, so I am saying this now be careful what you say to my son" Snape was now standing in front of Sirius with a look that just might stop a dragon in its tracks.

"I never knew that it would take you having a son to grow a pair but fine, I will be careful of my words around Asher. I care for him, I don't want to mess him up anymore, than James has already done to him" conceded Sirius.

"I never knew you to have a paternal side but it suits you better than you know" Remus commented.

Before any of them could say anything else, a knock at the door is heard.

* * *

Sorry it has been awhile to those who have commented and favorited. I live the luxurious college (NOT). I'm out till FALL, so I will do as much as I can! So, ENJOY!


	9. Chapter 9

I know it has been a while but I was trying to remember how I wanted this story to go. For those who have waited so long, I am so sorry.

J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter

* * *

The three older men turned to the door, Remus answered the door since he was closest. He came across a girl with bushy brown hair, two purging front teeth, but a wide smile on her face until she recognized that she did not know Remus.

"Um, hello. Is Asher home?" she asked in a squeak of a voice.

"Asher, of course! You must be the Hermione we have been hearing about. Please, come in" Remus said politely.

Hermione shyly stepped inside but then noticed Asher's dad there as well and wasn't as scared of the two new men.

"Hermione, is it? I am Sirius and this is Remus, we are Asher's uncles. You have such a pretty name" Sirius had squat down to her level to introduce himself and Remus.

"Thanks, it's from Shakespeare's, A Winter Tale, your name is a star, also known as Dog Star" Hermione seemed to be as equally smart compared to Asher.

"There is irony in that, anyways let me go call Asher" Sirius said nicely.

"Okay" she said just standing so still and quietly.

"Hermione" Severus started, "Yes, Mr. Prince?" she responded back in kind.

"I was wondering if your family would like to join us for dinner tonight?" Severus asked hopefully.

"I can ask my parents, they don't come home till later though, at least by 6 PM" she answered.

"Who watches you?" asked Remus looking scandalized.

"I have a nanny, but she mostly takes care of the house. I don't mind, I usually keep to myself, that is until now. Asher is my first friend" Hermione admitted to the adults.

Before Remus could comment, Asher came bustling down "Hermione! Guess what, I start school with you tomorrow!" Asher said excitedly running up to the girl.

"Really? Who is your homeroom teacher?" asked Hermione.

"On the paperwork it says, Miss Accrue" Severus answered.

"That's my teacher! I can show you what we are working on if you like?" Hermione offered unsure of herself.

"That'll be great! It's ok to go over?" Asher looked to Severus.

"That's fine, just let us know if your parents will be joining us Hermione" Severus reminded them before they left outside the door in excitement.

"Her and Asher are going to be crazy smart, I just know it" Sirius said pointing at the closed door.

"I don't doubt that for a second" Remus said in agreement.

Asher and Hermione were huddled up in Hermione's room when her parents finally got home. Hermione didn't know it until they came to her room to find her going over her school work with Asher taking everything in she had to say.

"Hermione?" her dad questioned.

"Mum, Dad, you're home! I didn't hear you come in" she admitted shamefully.

"We're not surprised, we see you have met our daughter, young man" commented Hermione's mother.

"Yes, sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Asher Prince" he said politely.

"So, well-mannered, your mother must be proud" cooed Mrs. Granger.

"It's just me, my dad, and my uncles but thanks. My dad wanted to know if you would like to join us for dinner this evening?" he looked to Hermione then back to her parents with hope.

"We wouldn't want to impose, I mean you just moved in" Mr. Granger tried pointing out.

"No, it's not a bother. Plus, we don't know many people and since I've become friends with Hermione, it is only right" Asher stated.

"Then go ahead and let your father know we will be happy to dine with you" answered Mrs. Granger.

"I will! See you soon, Hermione" Asher excused himself.

Asher came through the entrance in a rush to see Remus going about in the kitchen working at the stove, Severus sat on a bar stool with a cup of tea and Sirius was hovering over Remus.

Severus and Sirius looked his way, "Did you invite Hermione's family to dinner?" asked Severus before Sirius could make a comment.

"Yes, they said they will be happy to join us. I believe they're going to clean up a bit and then head over" answered Asher.

"Good, I'm nearly done if Sirius would stop bothering me" Remus said taking a pot of steaming vegetables from the stove with mittens covering his hands.

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but I am telling you that white looking funny thing is not edible!" said an irate Sirius.

"It's cauliflower" Remus and Severus said in sync.

Asher just chuckled, "I suggest you go clean up yourself" Severus told him.

"Yes, Professor" Asher responded.

Before Asher could run up the stairs, Severus called out to him "Asher, while in company I would not be opposed to you referring to me as 'father' or 'dad' if you like" he said a bit unsure of himself.

"Noted, father" with Asher's response and a slim smile he went towards the washroom in his room.

Neither of the two uncles commented that is until Sirius opened his mouth, "What of the dining table?" he directed at Severus.

"What do you mean?" responded Severus unclear of the question.

"How about you are lacking one? Oy, did that new look come with a dimmer brain?" joked Sirius.

"Remus, would you be opposed to a dog house outback?" Severus inquired to the wolf annoyed.

"Oh I can just bring the one I have for him from home" Remus responded in a cheeky tone.

"I hate the both of you" Sirius whined.

Severus rolled his eyes as he grabbed one of the stool chairs to transfigure into a dining table for eight and right before the doorbell rang. It didn't give Sirius and Remus time to comment how Severus managed the feat so flawlessly and intricately with chairs and all.

"I'll duplicate the tableware, just keep them busy in the living area" Remus quickly commented.

Severus simply nodded and Asher came bounding down, "Poise yourself son" he told him.

"Yes, father" Asher quipped just before he opened the door.

"Hello, madam and sir. Come into the living room as Asher's uncles are setting up the meal" Severus directed them.

"Now I know where young Asher obtained his manners, such a well-behaved boy you have Mr. Prince" Mrs. Granger said kindly as she sat in one of the loveseats with space enough to fit Hermione between the parents.

"Thank you, madam. Asher will be starting school tomorrow with your daughter, I should hope he'll behave the same there" he patted Asher softly on the head.

"It is a bit late in the school year, will he be able to keep up?" questioned Mr. Granger.

"He has a higher IQ than myself, I think he'll surpass the others within a week" commented Sirius as he walked into the living area.

"Hello, you must be Asher's uncle?" assumed Mrs. Granger.

"That I am mademoiselle, my name is Sirius Black. The one prepping the table right now is Remus Lupin" Sirius introduced himself and Remus.

"Do all of you men live here?" asked Mr. Granger looking down at his daughter then back to the room.

"Asher's uncles haven't been in his life much, Remus is taking a sabbatical from his original work in America and Sirius here is well-off to go about playing around but he chose to take up a mantle in Asher's life. As you noticed, Asher's mother isn't in the picture but at least he has family who cares" Severus played up to the good will of family to Hermione's father.

"What kind of work did Mr. Lupin do in America, if you don't mind me asking?" Mrs. Granger wanted to switch to a light subject for the children's sake.

"He was a well sought out tutor, he had clientele from different walks of life. I helped finance his work" Sirius explained.

"Could he tutor me?" asked Hermione, jumping up from her seat excitedly.

"Hermione, darling, calm down. Like Mr. Black explained, he is on sabbatical" Mrs. Granger put a calming hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"That's fine, Mrs. Granger, is it? I had planned on tutoring Asher for when he goes to boarding school in about a year or so. I wouldn't mind taking on the young Miss as long as it is accommodating for you" answered Remus as he stepped into the living area.

"It will be a discussion for later but to know for now, what are your costs?" Mr. Granger voiced in.

"For a friend of Asher's, no cost. I already had plans to tutor Asher, including a friend of his, wouldn't be a bother" Remus responded kindly.

"That is so kind of you, isn't it Daniel? We'll definitely keep it in mind" Mrs. Granger said before Mr. Granger could give a sour response.

"Alright then, dinner is served if you follow me to the dining table" Remus said wanting to change the tension that Daniel Granger seem to build on his own in the room.

They all moved to the dining area where the Grangers' sat to the left with Hermione in between with Sirius and Remus on the opposite side but with Asher sitting to the right side of the Professor as he was the head of the table.

Remus stood up to slice up some roast he made to be passed out, everyone shared the vegetables on to their plates along with some mash and gravy. The men were about to dig into their food when Daniel Granger spoke up, "You don't say blessings?" he remarked rudely.

"It's not common to do for us but we are more than willing to accommodate, you're invited to lead us if you like" suggested Remus seeing as Sirius and Severus were trying to contain themselves.

The Grangers' gathered hands and Mrs. Granger who sat to Severus's left offered her hand to him who in turn linked hands with Asher who shyly offered his own to Remus who then linked with Sirius. Daniel had said a righteous prayer almost to mock the family but the three men let it pass. As they now began their meal, "Oh excuse me, what would everyone like to drink?" Remus asked standing up.

"Water for us and Hermione, what would you like?" Mrs. Granger responded.

"We have some pumpkin juice, not as sweet and very refreshing if you like to try some, Hermione" offered Sirius.

"That sounds lovely, try some, maybe I can take a sip" Mrs. Granger said before Daniel jump in and turn the drink down.

Remus came back balancing drinks on a tray rather well, he placed the kids' drinks first then their guest's drinks before passing Severus and Sirius their drinks. Hermione's parents eyed her as she took a tentative sip of her drink, "Ooh, where did you get this? Mum this would be great for breakfast" Hermione said as she passed her cup to her.

Mrs. Granger took a sip and her eyes lit up in delight, "Hermione dear, do you want to trade with me darling?" she asked teasingly as she placed Hermione's cup back down in front of her.

"I'd be happy to pour you some, Mrs. Granger" offered Remus.

"Are you sure? You just sat down to eat" she pointed out and not wanting to impose.

Remus waved her off and went ahead in pouring her some pumpkin juice to enjoy. The rest of the meal was decidedly quiet when Remus stood up to grab empty plates to put in the sink, "I've made some pie if you would like some, maybe with some coffee. The kids can go over schoolwork for a bit while we talk?" he suggested kindly.

"That's fine" Mrs. Granger answered first.

Remus gave Asher a platter with some milk and two slices of pie, Asher made quick work of silently casting a lightweight charm as he carried it upstairs with Hermione following behind.

All the adults went into the living room, Sirius settled himself with two slices, Severus just had a supposed cup of coffee and Remus as well. Mrs. Granger had a slice of pie and a cup of coffee and Daniel sat there empty-handed seeing as he turned down the offered treat.

"I should hope there isn't going to be foreseeable issues with our children being friends. Asher has never had friends or friend till now. Miss Granger is more than welcome to visit with your approval, of course" Severus lead their conversation.

"I am not sure I feel comfortable with my daughter coming over to a house of three men and one pre-teen boy. You must see how I view this from a parental view" Daniel Granger was straightforward with his concerns.

"If it comforts you any, I will not be around much myself. I have been lacking in my Scion duties, Severus works in his lab trying to cure all of humanity. So, Remus would be the one around to tutor and watch over the children that is if you consider in letting your daughter join in" Sirius was not one to back down in confrontations.

"Lab, are you some sort of scientist?" Mrs. Granger asked curiously.

"Yes, as Mr. Black mentioned, it is pharmaceutical base. It allows me to schedule my own time so I may be there for my son. As I mentioned, his mother is no longer in the picture, I hope to be able to provide attention to my son. I personally finance my own studies" explained Severus in his icy tone that Black and Lupin could recall from their own school years.

"Tell me what happened to your wife? You talk as if she is not dead, did she run off? Maybe you abused her and your son and you're really here to hide out from the authorities" Daniel Granger said continuously raising his voice.

"Now hear me clearly sir, never has Severus abused Asher's mother. She on her part chose to be with a cavalier man. Severus would never bring any harm to Asher, neither would I or Sirius for that matter. I can most definitely understand your views as a parent from my previous clientele and you could search our background with every and any investigator you can find but I tell you now, you won't find nothing for we have done no wrong" Remus laid into Daniel Granger.

"That's it, we're leaving, come along Jane" Daniel Granger turned to his wife.

"Daniel, you have been nothing but rude. I will stay here and speak cordially with these men, you may go home and wait for me" she set him with a stony glare.

Daniel knew better than to argue with her and took his leave out the front door. Jane Granger looked back to the men, "I will not apologize for him, that is something he will do on his own" she told them taking another sip of her cup then slowly take a bite of her pie.

"We never meant for this to become heated, I hope you can forgive our misgivings" Remus said ashamed.

"Nonsense, now tell me what you really want to know. My husband may not have sensed it but I can, the magic that runs through this home is intense" she commented.

Now all the men in the room looked gob-smacked at Jane Granger as she sat there calmly eating her slice of pie.

* * *

Please, let me know your thoughts on the newest chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter! Sadly J.K. Rowling owns those rights!

* * *

Sirius looked to Remus who then looked to Severus who all wondered on how to respond to the woman who sat there comfortably eating her slice of pie. Neither of the men knew exactly how to continue, "How did you…I mean…more coffee?" it was Sirius who chose to make a fool of himself.

"No, thank you. Mr. Prince, you must have had your reasons to invite us over, now that my husband had left, please tell me what your true intentions were?" again Jane was quite calmed.

"Asher mentioned a desk your daughter has, that it went back as far as two centuries from your family line but it's furnishings were brand new. This meant Hermione could either be a squib or a witch" Severus explained.

"I've always hated that term, squib, I prefer latent magical user. I mean I'm still magical just not full on wand waving but I am magical and from what I have seen around Hermione since birth, I know she will be a full-fledged witch" Jane seem to have answered their question.

"If you don't mind us asking but do you know where your magic dates back from?" inquired Sirius.

"Melinda Warren, later it changed to Halliwell. Those of us who weren't full witches gained one of three powers; freezing time, premonition, or telekinesis" with the last one said she had Sirius plate of pies pry out of his hands and into hers before she handed it back to him.

"Should I be scared?" Sirius asked whose knees began to rattle his knees.

"I have heard of Warren, they are almost regaled as much as the Peverell's then as she explained, later changed to Halliwell, they almost go as far back as Merlin but not nearly that far" Severus explained to the room.

"Is there more of your family besides yourself?" Remus now spoke up.

"I was an only child and my mom was estranged from the family, so I do not know much but that desk Hermione has been passed to firstborns which have always been females. Dan hoped for a boy, but I knew any child that we had first would be a girl. Then when I had Hermione, I was told that if I tried for another child that I would be unable to carry it to term. Dan was upset at first at not being able to try for a boy but then he grew to love Hermione, later I learned it turned to over-protectiveness as you just saw" Jane sighed then took another bite of her pie.

"We can help Hermione, if you want us too. I plan on getting an early start with Asher before he goes to Hogwarts. He only just turned nine on July 30th, so I have at least two years until he gets his Hogwarts letter at eleven. How old is Hermione?" Severus was open with Jane.

"Hermione is ten, but she turned September 19th, will she go early to Hogwarts?" Jane was worried at little time she would have with her daughter.

"No, she will go the same time as Harry. They don't let you in early, no matter the circumstance" Remus responded all too knowingly.

"That's good, I still have some time with her. Have you told my daughter that she is witch, yet?" Jane stared each man down for the truth.

"No, we hoped to talk with you and your husband altogether but obviously that is not an option. We can call her down with Asher now, to explain" Sirius suggested.

"She is going to have a lot of questions but yes let us do it now then tomorrow after school she can come over here and you can help her magically, don't worry about Dan" Jane had completely written off her husband.

"Asher, please bring yourself and Miss Granger down here" Severus called up the stairway.

The children made their way down to the living area, Hermione went over to her mother curious to know why her father was no longer present. Jane managed to keep her from asking the unasked question, "Miss Granger, we have concluded by speaking with your mother. What we tell you cannot be shared outside of this group, whether your mother choses to divulge this to your father is up to her. Now Remus, Sirius, Asher, and I are wizards. We can do magic with wands. You, Hermione like us will soon be able to do the same but you're referred to as a witch" Severus acutely explained.

Hermione looked to her mother, "Mum, is it true? Are you and daddy magic?" she asked curiously.

"No, your dad is not a wizard and I am not a witch, at least not fully. I am what I like to refer to as a latent magical user" with this, Jane demonstrated her telekinesis power to her daughter by once again taking Sirius's pie.

"Hey! Why does it have to be my pie?" the man whined.

Hermione's eyes sparkled in amazement, "Magic, it's real and I can do it too?" she was becoming excited.

"You can do it too, dear. Much more than I am able to and I have agreed to let you come over here with Asher to join in on lessons by Remus, but you cannot expose your magic to non-magical users. With great power comes great responsibilities" Jane explained to her daughter.

"I understand and I promise I will do my best; I will listen to Mr. Lupin and Mr. Prince!" she said excited to learn something new.

"Good, Mr. Lupin, please coordinate the best regimen with my daughter. That means starting tomorrow come over after school to do lessons but don't let your grades drop in school" Jane now stood up, taking Hermione's hand.

"We'll see you tomorrow after school, Hermione" Remus said with a smile.

"Asher, will you be riding the bus with me in the morning?" Hermione asked hoping for once she would have a seat partner.

"Actually, I will be picking him up and dropping him off. My way of showing that I am taking part in his life" countered Severus.

"Oh, that's too bad" Hermione said withdrawing into herself.

"You know Mr. Prince, I would be happy to accommodate 150 pounds monthly towards gas expense if you so kindly let my daughter ride with you?" Jane gave him a stare that was formidable of his previous Professor McGonagall from his school days.

"Fifty pounds, that would be too much" argued Severus.

"100 pounds" Jane countered.

"75 pounds and not a pence more" threw in Remus.

"75 pounds it is, we'll send Hermione over by 7:15 A.M." with that, mother and daughter took their leave.

"I can honestly say I was not expecting that" Sirius said before shoveling his pie in his mouth before someone took it again.

Severus rolled his eyes at the grown man's behavior before turning to Asher, "I suggest washing up and then heading to bed Asher, it is getting late" he told him.

"Yes, Professor. Goodnight Professor, Lupin, Black" Asher nodded to them in turn before making his way back up to his room.

"It's like a switch, one minute acting the proper son, the next he is like a miniature…you" yelped Sirius in Severus's direction.

"I'll want to look over a lesson plan by the time I come back from dropping Asher and Miss Granger in the morning, that way I can adjust my lessons with them as well accordingly" with that said he took his leave to his personal quarters.

"Well, are you going to help me to clean up or what? Apparently, I have lesson plans to make" Remus rounded on Sirius who just looked at him scandalized.

Come morning time, Asher was up before anyone else as before. He picked out his clothes for the day and made his way to the washroom. As soon as he was done and transfigured his lineage book to pocket-size, he made his way downstairs. Instead of greeting the Professor, it was Remus Lupin making breakfast.

"Good morning, Asher. Are you ready for school?" he asked casually.

"I have packed my backpack with the supplies the Professor and I procured yesterday. Is that what you mean?" Asher inquired back.

"That's one way but I meant mentally" Remus moved swiftly over the stove as he flipped a pancake in one pan and cooking eggs in the other.

"I think I am mentally prepared" he said a bit unsure.

"Okay, what about emotionally? How do you feel that you will be in a class with children of the same age as you?" Remus tried again.

"Well Hermione will be there, so I know she is up to par. As for the others, will that remain to be seen until further review" Asher commented thoughtfully.

"Asher, how old are you?" Remus asked half-jokingly.

"Nine, weren't you at the party?" Remus would have thought he was being cheeky if Asher didn't sound so serious.

"Good, you're making breakfast. That saves me the trouble" Severus commented as he joined Asher on a stool.

"Yes, Sirius pointed out that I'm quite the housewife, last night" Remus said with a roll of his eyes as he set a cup of coffee in front of Severus and Pumpkin juice for Asher.

The doorbell rang startling all three and Severus cast a Tempus for the time to read 6:43 A. M. had him only guessing who might be at the door this early. He stood up from his stool and went over to the door. Hermione stood on the other side with a rolling purple carrier, "Good morning, Mr. Prince" she said cheerily.

"Does your mother know you are here, Miss Granger?" Severus asked right away.

"Yes, her and dad seem to have a row about me coming over, so she sent me off earlier over here" answered Hermione.

"Come in then, have you had breakfast yet?" he asked moving aside for her to roll herself in.

"Hey, why didn't I get one of those? I could have carried more of my books" Asher said looking over at Hermione's roller.

"That is what I was afraid of, your fine with your backpack Asher" Severus told his son.

"Hermione! Good morning, would you like bangers or ham with your pancakes and eggs?" Remus asked welcoming the young girl cheerily after overhearing her morning at home.

"Bangers, please and thank you!" she responded sweetly.

"Asher?" Remus now looked to him for his order.

"I'll take either, thank you" he curtly responded.

"I'll have just eggs and ham" stated Severus.

"Do I look like I serve you?" Remus chided.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" drawled Severus.

Remus served the children then dropped Severus plate in front of him for some egg to spill over while he just cleaned up the mess and went right on to enjoying his meal. Severus checked the time again to read 7:08 P.M. and he now suggest the kids to put their dishes in the sink and then gather their bags to take their leave.

"Bye!" Remus called out.

Severus suggested to Asher to ride in the back with Hermione as he drove them to the school. Hermione smiled at Harry as he buckled himself in next to her, "Did you bring the homework we worked on?" she asked excitedly.

"I did, the work seems a bit easy. Do you think the teacher will give me extra work if I ask?" Asher asked thoughtfully.

"Asher, I commend you on working diligently but I ask you to indulge in trivial frivolity as well" Severus commented in between the children's conversation.

"That is usually what recess is for, but I spend it with a book, reading" Hermione answered.

"I suggest to both of you some kind of physical exertion. There are two things the wizarding world lacks; logic and physical fitness. Most don't realize the detriment due to those two issues. I plan on having a physical workout added to your lesson plans" Severus was being honest to them and open to them about public issues that face the wizarding world.

"Doesn't magic generally put magic users ahead? I mean the logic issue I understand but with magic can't potions and spells help us stay fit?" Hermione had her own inquiry.

"Potions and spells only do so much, basic fitness should be taught at the magical schools but all we have is Quidditch and that is only flying. Plus, physical fitness helps with your magical core" Severus appealed to Hermione's sense of logic.

Before Hermione could make any further comments, Severus pulled up to the school. Asher unbuckled himself and Hermione followed suit as well, "The school let's out at 3PM, sir" she reminded him.

"I'll see you two, right here after school. Do well and have some fun" the kids waved him 'goodbye' as he watched them walk into the school with other students.

As he left the school, he couldn't help but worry for Asher since his only experience with kids his age was his own brother and that wasn't much. Then his experience with adults, Potter wasn't father of the year and it didn't seem Lily was there for him either. His experience was with himself and his Uncles, which is a little less than a week.

As he pulled up into the driveway to his family home, he looked over to Hermione's home to see her parents had already left themselves. Finding out the background of Miss Granger was interesting, he had to wonder if there was a family tome on the Warren-Halliwell to research out of curiosity. Well now he had lesson plans to go over with Lupin for the children to look forward to.

* * *

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter despite my screen name! J.K. Rowling has those rights!

* * *

As soon as they walked through the glass doors of the school, some students looked their way in curiosity if only to know the boy that was walking beside Hermione Granger. That is when a group of three girls walked up to Hermione, "Look who it is, Miss Bookworm. Did your parents decide to buy you a friend" she teased.

Asher looked to Hermione to see if she would respond but she ignored the girl. Asher did not know how to react to this situation, "Hey frizzy, we are talking to you" one of the other girls spoke up.

Hermione went on ignoring them and started moving with Asher following behind her to their supposed classroom. Then one of the girls grabbed ahold of Asher's shoulder and he yelped at the touch, jumping away from said girl. At this point, Hermione turned around "You're such a baby" the girl in the middle said laughing along with the other two.

"Leave him alone Sarah, Laura, and Gemma. This is Asher and he is new, he doesn't need you three harassing him and if you don't know what that means, go find a dictionary" Asher stayed silent as Hermione encouraged him to keep following while the three girls stood there annoyed.

As soon as they arrived at the classroom door, Hermione turned to him and gave him an encouraging smile then opened the door for him to follow behind. There were tables to at least seat four and Hermione went to sit at the middle table of the room. He went to follow her, "Do I need to do anything else?" Asher asked silently.

"Not until Ms. Accrue calls you up. For now, take out the work we did and wait" Hermione says as she takes out her own work along with a journal and pencil.

Asher went about also taking his own journal and something to write with. As other kids came into the room, they all stayed away from their table but kept looking curiously. Hermione was looking over her work yet again from the night before while Asher knew that her work and his was impeccable. The three girls from earlier, Sarah, Laura, and Gemma took their seats at a table in the corner of the room. All three girls looked over at Hermione and Asher's table with undisguised disgust.

The teacher now walked in carrying papers, "Good morning, class. I trust everyone has their homework to turn in?" she inquired rhetorically.

"Good morning, Miss Accrue" the class said in sync.

"Now before I start collecting homework, we have a new student that will be joining us today, if Mr. Prince could come up to the front, please" Miss Accrue was polite.

Asher awkwardly stood up and walked up to the teacher's desk, he took the homework with him, so he could pass that along as well. Miss Accrue offered a heartwarming smile that was lost on him, so she looked to the class "Everyone, this is Asher Prince. I want all of you to remember your manners and give your greetings" she encouraged the class.

"Hello, Asher Prince" the class said all together at their teacher's request.

"Now Asher, there was homework but you are excused from turning it in, since you just started today" Miss Accrue said to him kindly.

"Actually, I did the homework. I have it right here, Miss Accrue" Asher handed the work to her.

"Forgive me, but how did you know there was any homework?" she asked curiously.

"I live next to Hermione Granger, she was kind enough to let me know and helped me as well" Asher answered curtly.

"Now that is dedication, isn't that class? Mr. Prince was assisted by Ms. Granger helping with his homework. I trust that those of you who actually knew and had the notes from class, to have completed as well. Now, Mr. Prince, you may return to your seat" Miss Accrue excused him.

Some of the class was annoyed at being reminded of their homework, especially those who did not bring it or even do the assignment for that matter. Asher sat down beside Hermione once again, "You didn't have to mention I had helped" Hermione said low enough for Asher to only hear.

"But you did help me, I was just stating the facts. I hope you continue to help me in the future" Asher said the last part a bit bashful.

"Of course, I mean with your Uncle Lupin tutoring us both, we'll be working side by side" Hermione said happily.

Throughout the class time, Asher and Hermione were a constant of answering questions. Miss Accrue was surprised the first couple of times but soon became used to Hermione and Asher raising their hands in turn. Lunchtime came around where the class was escorted to the cafeteria. Asher wasn't picky with his lunch as he noticed Hermione looking at her own in distaste, "Tell me, how are you eating this?" she had asked him.

"Well, it is better than not eating at all. Plus, the food is good for brain stimulation" Asher explained stomaching the food even if it might not taste right to him.

Hermione looked over at some other students that seem to have brought their own lunch. Asher also looked in the same direction if only curious to see what caught her eye. He looked down at his food once again and finished what he could, "Maybe, that is if he is willing, I could ask my Uncle Lupin to pack us a lunch. That is if you want me to ask" Asher was unsure of what he was saying but he liked that he had a friend and he hopes to keep her.

"Would you really? I mean you don't have to but that meal he made the other night for dinner was so good" Hermione complimented.

"I mean if we're going to eat food to energize us throughout the day, then it should at least be good" Asher commented.

Hermione laughed, "I'll make sure to be there to ask with you as well. Need to put in my fair share of Bambi eyes" she said offhandedly.

"What are Bambi eyes?" Asher asked confused.

"Haven't you ever seen a Disney movie?" Hermione asked as if Asher should know what she is talking about.

"What are Disney movie?" Asher inquired back.

Before Hermione could fully explain what she was talking about, the three girls from before came over to their area, "Hey Granger, are you collecting know-it-all's or what?" Sarah asked as Laura and Gemma laughed.

"There is nothing wrong with learning" Hermione quipped.

"Get off it, Granger, you two just wanna show-off" added Laura.

"No one wants to hear what you have to say" Gemma finished off.

Asher seems to have gained some insight from his family life previously and his new school life and from what he could ascertain. These three girls were bullies, "It is not our fault you don't study and look idiotic. If you can't answer the questions then that is on you. All three of you crave attention and we will not be the two to give it to you" Asher picked up his tray and signaled Hermione to follow which she did hurriedly.

As the day continued, the two stayed near the other, never going too far unless necessary, like going to the bathroom. When recess came around about two hours before school ended, they looked at the playground area nervously. Asher looked to where he saw some of their classmates carrying themselves some metal bars, "Hermione, what are those?" he asked pointing out where he was looking at.

"Those are the monkey bars, it's name is self-explanatory for you" she commented in turn.

Asher looked at some of the other places the children were playing, as Hermione said some out self-explanatory. There were swings and sliding while others made up their own games. The playground included equipment that the children would pick up different balls.

"Do you want to try jump-rope? It is more a single playing but it would be easy" Hermione suggested.

"You jump over the rope? That don't sound particularly hard, show me, please" Asher followed Hermione as she walked over to the equipment.

Hermione pulled two rubber ropes with handles on opposite ends of it that were colored, one was pink while the other was blue. Hermione handed Asher the blue one and then they went off to a corner of the building where the area was clear. Hermione grabbed each end of the rope handles and laid it behind her while holding up the handles up midway. Asher watched amazed as she spun the rope around her and she jumped up and down jauntily.

Hermione stopped the rope behind herself again, "That is how you jump-rope" Hermione stated out of breath.

Asher copied her previous movements and whacked himself in the head, then he accidentally let go of one side and he tripped over it. Hermione went to help him but he held up a hand and stopped her. Asher stood up, leveled the rope again and slowly he maneuvered the rope around him, just as Hermione had. She clapped excitedly as he worked it out for himself, "Not too bad" he said now out of breath as well as he stopped.

"My mum said she used to this as a girl, there was a rhyme she did while doing it, would you like me to show you?" Hermione was excited to show Asher something new.

"Go ahead, I'll watch" he responded taking a step back.

"Lemon drops and sugar candy,  
Both of these taste just dandy.  
Best of all is cherry pop,  
How many jumps before I stop?  
One, two, three, four, five…" Hermione hadn't lasted long due to running out of breath but she wore a smile on her face.

"I'm guessing you don't jump-rope, often?" Asher asked whilst laughing softly.

"Well it is something we can both try to accomplish each day, do more than the day before" Hermione offered a personal challenge for the both of them.

"I can at least tell the Professor, I am doing some physical exertion" Asher commented.

Hermione founded it odd how Asher referred to his father, she was due to ask but before she was able to get the words across the bell rung for recess was now dismissed. Together they put the jump-ropes back in place then hurried off back inside the building for class.

The day had come to a close and Asher did speak with his teacher about some extra work and offered the same to Hermione, since that was the usual but she explained to Asher not to be in a rush to grow-up so fast. Asher gave a curt nod but didn't say anything as he and Hermione walked outside of the school to greet Severus waiting for them outside the vehicle.

"Asher, Miss Granger, how was school?" he asked as he got them settled into the backseat.

As soon as Severus was buckled in himself and start the car, Asher spoke first "It was alright, a lot of focus on language and reading then there is arithmetic as well. The explained writing structure can be put to use" he explained dutifully.

"Well, I'm sure I could help either you or Miss Granger with your work if you require it. When we get to the house I will go over lesson plans and scheduling with the both of you" Severus responded in turn whilst keeping his eyes on the road.

"I have some spare planners at home that I can pick up, they can be of use to the scheduling" Hermione offered wanting to be involved as much as possible.

"Please do, Miss Granger. Everything can be understandable when it is written out" commented Severus in a light tone.

"I accomplished some physical exertion at your request. Hermione showed me an activity referred to as jump-rope. Left us both out of breath but entertained" Asher said quite robotically.

"Jump-rope, I did try that for myself at your age to past time. Besides that, did you talk to any other children?" Severus didn't want to be rude to Hermione but he wanted to know how Asher fit in at the school.

Severus didn't hear a response from the backseat and looked into the mirror dash to seat both fidgeting in their seat. Severus knew something had happened and he wanted to know what exactly they were keeping to themselves.

"I have half a mind to suggest home schooling for you both, at least then your Uncles would be less of a nuisance. Besides hiding out in my lab there is no safe place from Black" he changed to something light-hearted.

"Are we going to work on Potions tomorrow, I remember you offering that lesson to me first" Asher brought up the conversation they had had at Potter Manor when they first met.

It was this thought process that reminded Severus of the previous setup engagement with the Malfoy's in teaching their son on the weekends. This left the car in silence with his thoughts until they arrived at the house where Hermione excused herself to pickup the previously proffered planners.

As they walked through the front doors, Remus was in the kitchen making snacks for the children, "Asher! How was your day at school?" he asked excitedly.

Before Asher could respond, Severus spoke up "Remus, I have some unexpected errands to do. Go over with the lessons and scheduling with the children. Hermione went to pickup some planners that will be of use, I shall be back" Severus went over to the fireplace.

"Are you going to be alright?" Remus asked in concern.

"Just take care of the kids and keep an eye on Black" Severus quipped back.

He threw in the Floo powder and called out "Spinner's End" then left with smoke trailing in his wake.

* * *

It always good to see your reviews!


	12. Chapter 12

J.K. Rowling owns the right of Harry Potter!

* * *

Severus dropped into his old place looking around the room he knew he wouldn't miss the place he grew up in, with an ostracized mother and drunkard father. Although, he had love for his mother but the muggle father of his, Tobias Snape, was an abusive drunkard to him and his mother.

Severus had to bring up his Occlumency shields to block the flashbacks as he readied himself for the upcoming drivel he was about to give Lucius Malfoy in rather picking up Draco himself, since he no longer could Floo to this place anymore. Looking into a mirror he glamoured himself to look how he did once before and then step up to the fireplace once again, "Malfoy Manor" he called out after throwing in Floo powder once again.

Lucius Malfoy was going over his Gringotts account in his study when a house-elf made it's presence known, "Master Malfoy, sir, it be Master Snape in the Floo room" it said folding in it's ears in fear.

"I'll be there in five minutes, now go back to your duties, Tosser" snapped Mr. Malfoy in annoyance.

Lucius folded his papers into a pile, then stood up from his desk. He made his way to the living area from the Floo room to see Severus sitting in an armchair with a half sneer, "Severus, whatever do I owe to this unannounced visit, isn't Draco due to study with you tomorrow?" inquired Lucius.

"It is the reason I have come here, I know you wish Draco to be ahead, come time his Hogwarts years. I thought discussing a longer stay with myself rather than just the weekend should be discussed" explained Severus in his most superior tone.

"Yes, it would be desirable to have Draco surpass his years but I suggest we involve Narcissa or she'll have my head. Tosser! Have Mistress Malfoy be made aware to meet here along with Young Master Draco" Lucius instructed the house-elf.

Severus didn't take to house-elves well or any servants for that matter, he was reminded how met Asher and he took to serving them both and not asking for help. He knew if what he had planned went through then he would hope his own godson would get along with Asher, the two idiots in his home, and the muggleborn Miss Granger.

"Severus, how good to see you. My dragon is excited to spend his weekend with you as usual" Narcissa greeted with a small smile on her lips as Draco was at her side.

Severus stood up and bowed in her presence then stood up right waiting for her to take a seat before he took his own. As soon as she sat down with Draco beside her, he spoke up "That is the reason I have come to see you, about Draco. I have recently taken on some extra work before my time at Hogwarts, so I may afford some highly renowned ingredients. This means I will be kept busy but like I explained to Lucius, Draco should stay with me longer so I may give him the focus he needs in his success to surpass others when he attends Hogwarts" he had given the groundwork to a successful solution.

"Dragon, away for so long. I don't know, can you even manage to take care of him? Also, Dragon would this be something you would want?" Narcissa seemed torn as she looked down at her only son.

"Cissy, you coddle him too much. Severus can take care of him just fine and we can send him with his personal elf, Dobby. That way you know he will be taken care of" Lucius tried to appeal to his wife's logic.

"Dragon?" she looked at her son caressing his face.

As much as Draco loved his mother, he did not want to disappoint his father "I will go, father. I should learn now that way those below us will know who their betters are" Draco said in his soft voice but with his chin held up.

"Very good, Draco. Now, Severus tell us how long he would need to stay with you?" Lucius now with the approval from his son and somewhat his wife, he moved forward.

"He would come back just before September 1st, would this be in agreement with you?" Severus looked over each family member.

"When would he leave?" Narcissa asked with worry.

"Now with me or you can have me waste my time in coming tomorrow when as I told you, I am working on potions at current" Severus wore a dour look to have them succumb to an agreement.

"It's not different as if you were to get him as usual. Dobby, pack up Young Master Draco's stuff, you will also be attending him with Severus Snape, I trust you will watch over him" Lucius made quick orders.

"I have put up new protections on my home, once I have apparated Draco there, he can call upon Dobby then, so it can be approved" Severus explained.

"That is fine. Draco, I hope your mind will have broaden when I see you next" Lucius commented looking down at his son no true familial warmth.

Narcissa, on the other hand, wrapped her arms around him in a hug, "Send Dobby with messages, I must know my only son is well. I love you, Dragon" with a tearful kiss to his cheek, Draco hugged his mother close before standing beside Severus.

Severus took Draco's hand into his own and gave a curt nod to the boys' patriarchs before apparating back to his family home.

~HP~

After Severus last minute departure, Remus looked to Asher "Did I miss something?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know, the last minutes coming home he went quiet till we walked through the door and he excused himself" Asher responded.

"I see, now where is the young Miss?" Remus planned on doing his duties.

"Hermione went to pick up some Planners, then she would be right over" Asher answered.

"Alright, clean yourself up and then come back down for a snack and then we'll discuss the schedule as soon as she arrives" Remus ushered him along.

Remus made some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the kids to enjoy. Just as he float them to the table, there was a knock at the door. Remus went about the muggle way of answering it, just in case. As he opened the door a wild mane came bustling in, "I've got the planners" she said excitedly looking around.

"Hello Hermione, I have snacks at the table. Take a seat as Asher comes back from washing up" stated Remus.

"Oh I didn't wash up, may I use the sink?" she asked calming herself down.

"That's fine" Remus agreed

Asher had just come down after Hermione finished washing up, "Did you bring the planners you were talking about?" he asked idly.

"I did, I had four to spare. Two for ourselves with one each for your father and uncle" Hermione said picking up four distinct books.

Hermione passed a burgundy one to Lupin, a sea-green to Asher, she kept a lavender one to herself with a spare black one. They each, in turn, gave their 'thanks' then open them "I've seen this before, Lily had something similar she used at Hogwarts" Remus said without thinking.

Asher's face darkened with Hermione taking notice but not sure what to make of it, "Who is Lily?" she asked.

"Sit down and have your snacks while I go over your lessons" Remus redirected the conversation.

"Oh yes, did you keep in mind our daily schoolwork as well?" Hermione wanted to make sure everything was thought of.

"Yes, that been kept in mind as well. Now, I will be teaching you Defense in Creatures on Tuesdays and Thursdays from 5 PM to 7 PM, Monday and Wednesdays Transfiguration to be taught by Sirius at the similar time, Severus is yet to know this but it is his strength. Fridays you will learn Defense Against the Dark Arts by Severus taking up your time space. This weekend, tomorrow to be exact, we are taking you to Diagon Alley to stock up on supplies for all subjects but other than that, weekends will be dedicated to Potions for Severus to adjust as he sees fit" Hermione made quick work of organizing her planner.

"I've never been to Diagon Alley, I mostly had owl delivery from Flourish and Blotts. Will we be getting wands?" Asher asked with excitement straining to get through.

"We'll be getting you wands, we might have to disguise possibly your eyes at best and we won't be going to the general choice for wands. We'll be stopping at Gringotts, we believe Hermione should have an inheritance test done" Remus made sure to be open with the children.

"But we already know from my mum I'm descended from Warren turned Halliwell" Hermione let slip without thinking.

"You two were listening?" Remus chortled.

"Sorry" both children apologized at once.

"It's fine but we still suggest the inheritance test, we talked last night and we think you might distantly related to Dagworth-Granger from your father" explained Remus.

"So, my father is magic?" Hermione asked exuberantly.

"Your father is still non-magical but still a little itsy-bitsy something there" Remus tried to detail.

"It's not hard to believe. It's like the science behind genes, how some end up with colored eyes or plain brown eyes like mine" Hermione said the last part disheartened.

"It's what is behind the eyes that shine through, Hermione" Remus tells her with a smile.

"Thank you" Hermione said with a shy smile.

Remus instructed them to enjoy their snacks and then do their schoolwork and he would offer to any help they might need until Severus came back.

That was when Remus heard an apparition in the living area, he went out first with Asher and Hermione following behind to see who was there. When they all looked into the living area they all saw Severus with a silver-blonde boy that looked the same age as the other two.

"Oh boy, try explaining this to Sirius" Remus said rubbing at his neck in strain.

"Explaining what?" the person in question finally appeared from below who walked towards everyone.

"You couldn't have induced him into a coma?" queried Severus.

"If only" Remus muttered.

Sirius wondered what they were on about until he finally got a good look at Severus to notice a young silver-blonde boy hiding halfway behind his legs, "Oh you got to be humping my leg" were the words out of his mouth in shock.

* * *

This chapter is shorter but still had some good stuff!


	13. Chapter 13

So happy to post this up before tomorrow! Since it is...my BIRTHDAY, yay! Anyways, I do not own J.K. Rowling, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

"Language!" said both Remus and Severus scathingly at Sirius.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd call the both of you prudes!" Sirius quipped right back.

"Asher, I ask you to escort my godson to the spare room, Miss Granger may join you" Severus issued in a tight no-nonsense tone.

The silver-blonde boy looked to his godfather then back at the other boy unsure, but he knew not to go against his godfather. He walked over to the boy known as Asher who first walked towards upstairs with the girl at the end.

"More arguing with those three, I can use the same magic as yesterday to listen in on the conversation" Asher commented.

"Who are you?" the silver-blonde spoke up as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Here we are, you have the room on the end left" Asher responded opening the door to a silver full-size bed frame with a white dress and matching old whitewood antique desk.

"This room is so small, my room at the manor is at least three times the size of this" the boy stated.

"A manor, how interesting. Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Asher Prince, his father is your godfather, is that right?" Hermione tried making polite conversation.

"The Professor doesn't have any kids! I should know, since he has been mentoring me since I was five" the boy stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I think I was a bit of a shock to him as well but here I am, anyways, you know our names, what is yours?" Asher tried to make light from what little he knew and have the conversation turned back toward the boy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Draco introduced himself.

Hermione giggled, "It is like the James Bond movies, he introduces himself last name first as well" she explained to the two boys knowing that neither would have heard of movies.

"What's a movie?" Draco asked.

"Before Hermione goes into her plight of explaining every detail to you, let us listen on the three down there, I need some entertainment" Asher caught Hermione off-guard.

Asher went up to a wall and waved his hand over it for the men's voices to come through from downstairs.

~HP~

"Care to explain to me why dear old Lucy and Cissy's son is here?" Sirius asked annoyed.

"He is _my_ godson and as such, you entrusted Asher to me, I should hope no harm would come to young Draco from either of you" Severus glared them down.

"How long will he be here?" Sirius asked through choked politeness.

"He will be here til before September 1st, he will be joining in on the lessons" Severus stated no argument.

"That is fine" Remus said trying to make peace.

"I'll agree but might I make a suggestion?" Sirius asked with a feral grin.

"What is it?" Severus asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I think my young nephew should join Asher and Hermione at school, I think it might help him in the long run" Sirius said sounding rather wise.

Both Severus and Remus looked at him strangely where they had to wonder if he really was who he says he is. Sirius just looked back at them with his arms crossed over his chest waiting to see who would respond first.

"I think…it would benefit Draco, but you need to put in the effort as well" Severus pointed out to Sirius.

"I agree" Sirius said triumphantly.

"Then let us call them down and explain to them as well. Hopefully, Hermione and Asher can help him process" Remus stated.

"Yes, let us. Asher, Draco and Miss Granger, please come down" Severus called up the stairway.

Asher had to magic away the listening way to the living area before he bustled down the stairway with Draco in lead and himself at the end.

"Hermione, Asher, it seems Draco will be joining you at school. I hope you two can integrate him" Remus spoke first.

"I thought we don't go to magic school until we're of age, at eleven?" Draco looked at the adults confused.

"This is true, but it is not a magic school. It is a mundane school" answered Sirius waiting to see how his nephew would react.

"But father says muggles are filthy and the worst sort, that I am above them and they are only good for serving us and they are barely good at that" Draco was in shock.

Before Severus or any of the adults could respond, it was Asher who spoke up "Heir Malfoy, you uphold your father's beliefs but let me tell you that is wrong. We may be young and not joining Hogwarts until we are of age but in that time, we want to create a voice of your own. Tell me when you instigate someone and they say something that opposes you, what will your comeback be? Something like, 'my father will hear of this'? Our fathers are just that, yes, they give advice and we idolized to be what they want but I want to go up to someone and know my defense is that of my own skill" at that all adults were shocked and Hermione listened in carefully.

"I'll disappoint him, he will shame me, possibly disown me, that would make mother so sad" Draco tried too hard not to cry but everyone could see the tears pooling in his eyes.

"Draco, you must have been explained by your mother about me, right?" Sirius kneeled to his height.

"Yes, that you're the white sheep, that your family disowned you, that you were a disgrace but she also says that even she still loves you because she knows if she really need help, that you would be there" Draco felt bad for breaking his mother's confidant but something told him that she wouldn't mind.

"Then that should be a sign that your mother, my sister, would never disown you. Also, if your father ever did disown either you or your mother for just being yourself then I'll be there for you both. That is what family is about" with that, Sirius did something he thought he would never do, he opened his arms to Draco.

Draco looked around the room warily before landing on his godfather to see that he wasn't opposing the action, so with an awkward step, he hugged Sirius who messed up his hair endearingly.

"Hey, don't mess my hair" Draco said trying to fix it, it gave everyone a good laugh to cut the silence.

"Actually, messy is good for you, I can see that Black charm coming out" Sirius told him.

"Mr. Prince, the school is open on the weekend if you want to enroll him in then so that way, he can go in with us on Monday" Hermione intoned to the older man.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, for that information. I suggest you, Black go in his stead to enroll him, I'll go over the paperwork you'll need for tomorrow" Severus told him with an eye roll.

"Ooh, look at me cubs, I'm becoming an adult!" Sirius said with a cheeky smile.

The kids laughed at Sirius as he jauntily danced around, "A snack Draco? Asher and Hermione are working on their schoolwork" Remus pointed out the kid's papers on the table.

"We can catch you up on the schoolwork, oh wait, that is only if you get Ms. Accrue for a teacher" Hermione said thinking over it.

"I'll make sure he will be in with you two, it would be best to keep you three together" Sirius said in a no-nonsense tone.

Until dinner time, Severus sat Sirius down to go over tomorrows' enrollment visit while Asher and Hermione gather Draco into their love of learning and have them do the same homework, Remus was in the background preparing dinner for the lot, that is till Hermione stood up from the boys to speak to him from the bar.

"Mr. Lupin?" Hermione asked as she watched him move about the kitchen.

"Remus, Hermione, I'm not exactly a proper teacher" Remus said with a laugh.

"Sorry, it is like ingrained in me to call adults by their last name. I was just hoping to ask in favor for Asher and me, oh and now Draco. If you would be willing to pack us lunch, the offered food at the school isn't exactly appealing" Hermione made a face at the end for added effect.

"It is barely edible for that matter, at least you'd be saving Draco's stomach from any onslaught, sadly mine wasn't, then Hermione has been having this for far too long" Asher added himself in, he did say he would help.

"Mum wants me properly taken care of, you wouldn't want her rampaging through here" Draco commented in favor of saving himself mostly.

"Yes, the way Sirius talks of his good sister upset makes Bellatrix look tamed with that in mind, I'll make your lunches. Although, I hope to see this forward attitude in my lessons as well" Remus told the three kids.

"I don't know, all my passion goes into Godfather's potions lessons" Draco said with a smirk.

"I'm quite interested in Transfiguration, myself" Hermione added on.

"Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm all over that" Asher said catching on to the joking manner.

"Oi! Your stomachs are on their own with the school food" Remus teased them.

"We all look forward to your lessons, I would hate to upset any creatures in the future" Asher answered for them.

"No kidding imagine if you were mauled by hippogriffs or be faced with a mountain troll" Draco commented.

"Are those common in the magical world?" inquired Hermione.

"Hippogriffs are common in the Forbidden Forest far off from the Hogwarts castle, as for mountain trolls. They are home to far-off mountains but there are forest trolls and those are home to the Forbidden Forest" explained Remus to mostly Hermione.

"I don't think it helps that it is called the Forbidden Forest, the mentality of most common children is you want what you are denied" Hermione stated.

"Too right you are Hermione, Remus and I personally know this, isn't that right, Sev?" Sirius seemed to be getting on better with his situation.

"You know Severus, I've been wondering why you have a glamour on this whole time" Remus said looking back at Severus.

"Totally forgot" he ran his hand over the front of him to break the glamour.

"I wondered why you looked different, but I didn't want to seem rude" Hermione said still in the stool.

"Godfather…you look different, why?" Draco was shocked at the change.

"I think before I answer that, you should work on your mind exercises from last time, now today there are no lessons to commit to until after tomorrow but we can answer any questions you might have" Severus said looking at each of the children.

"So, she's a mud-…I mean muggleborn?" Draco asked referring to Hermione.

"I believe any language that you might have heard from your dear old dad is prohibited, Draco" Sirius told him in a nurturing tone.

"Yes, Uncle" Draco automatically responded.

"Is it bad to be a muggleborn?" Hermione asked curiously.

"It is not bad but those who are Pureblood, meaning both parents have magical backgrounds. Those who only have one parent with a magical background is considered a Half-Blood. Those who are magical users who are born to both non-magical parents are referred as Muggleborns" Sirius explained from lessons his mother instilled in him from long ago.

"But my mom has a magical background and magic, even if limited, so wouldn't that would make me a Half-Blood?" Hermione argued trying to make sense of the explanation given to her.

"She makes a point, I don't know how to argue that" Remus agreed with her as well.

"It does make her a Half-Blood but I wouldn't go worrying about it, Miss Granger" Severus tells her having his own experiences to think back on.

The children go about asking questions, mostly Hermione until she left for home with excitement for tomorrow. Both Asher and Draco kept eyes on each other but kept to themselves. Soon they were scuttled off to bed where Asher lay there just looking up at the ceiling wondering what to consider himself, but he knew thinking over it wouldn't help him of overthinking it.

* * *

Remember to review!


End file.
